Losing Your Memory
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Jade loses her memory from a hit-and-run accident. Having no recollection of Hollywood Arts, the gang tries to make her remember her life at HA. On the other hand, her parents and her old friends try to keep her memories at HA erased, while making her drift from anything/anyone associated with HA. All the while, Jade tries to figure out who hit her.
1. Hospital

**Author's Note: I know that there's a lot of fan fictions of Jade losing her memory, but here's my version. I hope you dolls enjoy.**

* * *

Jade felt her body aching everywhere. She felt like a car hit her. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a small bed with off-white colored walls and dim lighting. A man with a white coat and glasses stood to the side of her bed, writing something on a clipboard. She heard a consistent beeping sound, and looked to find where and what it was. It was a monitor, screening her heart rate. She looked down at her wrists, only now, aware of the wires and bracelets attached to her. From what she took away, she knew she was at a hospital and the man in the white coat was a doctor.

"How are you feeling?"

Jade blinked, thinking of her response. "I… I'm ok. My body hurts. What happened to me doctor?"

"You crossed the street without looking, and a car hit you. You flew about ten feet from where you were hit to where you landed on the street."

_A car hit me? That explains why every inch of my body is aching._

"I will be back, soon," the doctor told her.

* * *

_In the Hallway..._

"Doctor, how is she? Is she fine? What's going on?" Beck questioned.

The doctor gave Beck an apologetic look. He touched Beck's left shoulder and looked into his eyes, indicating that he was about to say something important. Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori all gathered around them.

"She's recovering quickly, so she doesn't need a cast. However she will need to be in a wheelchair for about a month, just so that her body heals before she can put full weight on her legs."

"Ooo! A wheelchair!" Cat shrieked.

"So she's fine?" Beck asked the doctor.

"Not exactly." The doctor sighed before continuing. "She suffered a mild concussion when her head collided on the car hood and then the road."

Beck didn't say anything. What could he say to that?

"How bad has or will the concussion affect her?" Tori asked the doctor, butting in.

The doctor sighed again. "She suffered severe head trauma from the collision. From that, she has developed amnesia. But-"

"Amnesia? As in memory loss?" Robbie asked the doctor.

"Is it permanent or temporary?" Beck asked the doctor.

"It's hard to say. Every patient is different. It may be permanent or it may be temporary. We haven't checked to see the type of amnesia she has, yet. We didn't want to overwhelm her too soon."

Beck pulled away from the doctor's hand on his shoulder and walked to Jade's room. The gang and doctor followed him. He pushed through the door and saw his girlfriend bruised on her arms and cuts and scrapes on her face. She looked too fragile to touch, and so weak, yet she still looked beautiful. He walked up to her bedside and grabbed her hand, but she quickly pulled away and looked defensive and frightened.

"Jade, it's me, Beck, your boyfriend."

_My boyfriend? No. I don't have a boyfriend._

Jade looked at him and then at the two girls, two guys, and the doctor. They all stared at her.

"Do you know your name?" the doctor asked Jade.

Jade nodded. "I don't know who Jade is, but my name is Jadelyn West."

Everyone looked at each other, worried. The doctor scribbled something on the clipboard.

"Where are my parents and who are these people, doctor?"

The doctor put the clipboard to the side and stepped closer to her. "Jade- I mean, Jadelyn, your parents are on there way. These people are your friends. Do you remember them?"

Jade looked at the people standing around her bed. The guy claiming to be her boyfriend, Beck, was tall, skinny with soft tone, and long black silky hair. She glanced at the others: a short red-headed girl, a skinny brunette girl with defined cheekbones, an African American guy, and a skinny guy with glasses and messy curly hair. She'd never seen these people before in her life.

"Is this some sort of joke? Where are my real friends? Eric, Kristin, and Zach?"

The gang looked around at each other.

"Who the hell are those people?" Robbie asked the gang.

"They were her friends before she auditioned for Hollywood Arts. I met them once at Jade's birthday party in our first year together at HA," Cat informed them.

"Why are you calling me Jade? My name is Jadelyn!" she rose her voice. "And who the hell are you people?"

The gang looked at each other again, making eye contact on who should tell Jade the truth. Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jad- Jadelyn," he corrected himself. "I am you boyfriend, Beck Oliver. We've been dating for nearly three years. These are you friends, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and sometimes Tori," he said, gesturing at each person as he said their name. "You go to Hollywood Arts now."

Jade shook her head, not wanting to here this. "No. No! I didn't audition for HA. My dad didn't let me so I didn't apply. I go to North Ridge!" she protested, convinced that she didn't attend HA, let alone send in an application there.

Beck took her hand in his. "You did, and you got accepted. You have an amazing voice and you're phenomenal actress."

Jade pulled her hand away from his. "Stop grabbing my hand!" she shouted. "I don't know you. I don't know any of you! I couldn't have gone to HA because my dad would have kicked me out on the streets! Get out! I don't you people!" Her eyes welled up with tears of confusion and frustration. "Get out!" she yelled.

The doctor escorted all of them out her room, leaving Jade to herself. Her reaction was reasonable. This was all news to her and she was overwhelmed. A tear fell down Beck's cheek as he ran both of his hands through his hair. His heart ached at the way she looked at him like he was stranger.

* * *

When Beck exited the room he punch the wall across his of frustration. After punching it, he put his forehead to the wall. He wished more than anything that Jade didn't have to go through this.

"Beck, are you ok?" Tori asked, concerned.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he retorted.

Tori didn't say anything, knowing he was upset. He didn't mean to yell at her. He was just too frustrated and he took his anger out on her.

"Let's go sit down," Robbie suggested.

Beck released a big sigh. He followed his friends to the waiting room area. His knuckles hurt and he could barely extend his fingers. The others tried to convince him to see a doctor about it - since they were in a hospital - but he refused.

"What should we do?" Beck asked the gang. He really meant to just ask himself that, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I think we have to take this one step at a time," Robbie said. "I've read articles and researched on this stuff. Apparently it's harmful to just rush her with all the information she's supposed to know. She'll get overwhelmed."

"You probably shouldn't be all boyfriend-like with her," Andre told Beck.

"Why?" he asked, with an angry tone.

"You just shouldn't rush it, like what Robbie said. Take it slow. One step at a time. So don't kiss her right away, or hold her hand."

"This is ridiculous!" Beck exclaimed.

"Don't you want Jade to get better and get her memory back?" Andre asked him.

"Of course I do!" he yelled.

"Well, you're gonna have to give it time. Don't rush back into your relationship. Be with her, but don't act like a boyfriend. She needs a friend more than a boyfriend right now!" Andre explained to Beck.

As much as Beck didn't want to act like his girlfriend wasn't his girlfriend, he knew he had to do it, for Jade. He sighed. "How should we start?" he asked the gang.

"It looks like Jade doesn't remember anything starting from her audition to HA. Someone should go in there and explain to Jade in a calmly manner, about the general stuff," Robbie told the gang.

"Who should that be?" Beck asked him.

They all looked around at each other. "Cat?" Robbie asked. Everyone noticed that Cat was quiet this whole time. When she looked up at them they saw the water in her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, in a soft, shaky voice.

"Do you want to go in there and tell Jade the general things?" Tori asked her.

Cat shook her head frantically. "I can't," she shrieked, as the tears fell from her cheeks. She covered her eyes with her hands. She pulled her knees up and close to her chest. She buried her face into her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Jade was her best friend, and she, just like Beck, couldn't stand seeing Jade look at them like they were strangers. It just hurt too much.

"Andre, can you do it?" Tori asked.

"Me? Why me?" he questioned.

"Because Jade doesn't really consider me a friend, so it will be hard to explain. Plus, I don't want to have explain the whole thing about me, her, and Beck. It'll just complicate her," she explained.

"What about Robbie?" he asked.

"She'll scream at me!" Robbie screeched. "I can't take it when she yells at me. It makes me wanna pee."

Andre sighed, and agreed. Though he personally wouldn't have preferred himself to do this, he realized he was the best choice. Jade was his friend and he cared about her, even fell in love with her at one point. Bottom line, him and Jade always had a common ground and mutual understand and respect for each other.

* * *

Jade lied on the bed, quietly, listening to the machine displaying her heart rate. She thought about the people who were in the room. She swore to herself that she did not know any of them. It was a joke to her. She assumed it was her friends - Zach, Eric, and Kristen - playing a trick on her. She wondered where they were.

She saw her door push open and the dark skinned man, from earlier, entered her room. He approached her and stopped at the end of her bed. She sat up and adjusted herself.

She observed him, while she waited for him to speak. He looked troubled, but had a soft expression on his face.

"Jade," Andre started.

"My name is Jadelyn. How many damn times do I have to say it?! My name is Jadelyn, not Jade! I don't like the name Jade! So stop calling my that!" she lashed out on him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Jadelyn," he corrected himself. "Look, listen carefully to me, ok?"

"For what?"

Andre thought about how to effectively convey his message in order for her to fully understand. "Jade-lyn. I'm going to explain to you everything that you seemed to have forgotten."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you! I don't know any of those people you were with earlier! I never auditioned for Hollywood Arts!" she protested, before him beginning his speech.

He released a sigh. "Jadelyn, you _do_ know me. I'm Andre Harris. We're friends." He paused to let her sink in the information. "We became friends at Hollywood Arts. We auditioned and started at Hollywood Arts together."

"That's impossible! My dad would have killed me if I even turned in the application!"

"You told me about that when we were waiting in the audition room. You said that despite your dad being against creative people, you believed that this was your path and you were going to do whatever it takes to follow your dreams of being in the performing arts."

Jade shook her head. She was sure that her dad would have killed her, but this dark skinned man, told her that she went against her father. She admitted to having guilty thoughts of disobeying her father, but she never thought she would have followed through.

"So I go to Hollywood Arts?"

Andre nodded to confirm.

"What about my dad?"

Andre sighed, not wanting to be the one to tell her this. "You two don't talk much, but there was a time you wrote a play and got this lady to produce it. Your dad came and he thought you did great job," Andre informed her.

_This is exactly why I wouldn't have auditioned. I don't want to lose my father, but this guy is telling me that he actually came to a play that I wrote and thought it was great. Me? Writing a play? That was great. That's absurd!_

"I wrote a play?"

Andre nodded. "Yeah. You write, direct, and produce. Not only that, but your an incredible singer, an exceptional actress, and sensational dancer."

"Really?"

Andre nodded.

Jade took in all the information. She was surprised to discover how talented she was.

"So we're friends?"

"Yes. Me, you, Cat - the red head-, and Robbie - the curly head with glasses -, all auditioned and got accepted. We started in freshman year-"

Jade shook her head. "Freshman year. What year are we now?"

"Juniors," he answered.

_Did I just skip two years of my life? _

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, to get a clarification on how to explain to her the best way possible.

"The last thing I remember was..." She paused to think back. "Eric and I just broke up. It was in the summer before junior high. I was hanging out with Zach and he was trying to cheer me up. Then I got home, and I was staring to fill out the application to Hollywood Arts, but I don't remember actually turning it in, or anything after that."

"Well, you did. And you got accepted. And you've grown."

Jade took a moment to accept all of this knowledge, or rather, memories. Everything that this man has told her makes sense if she really did follow that path. It's incredulous, though, to her. The thought of her disobeying her dad seemed ridiculous. She would have never crossed that path.

"Are we best friends?" she asked. She assumed he was since he was the one talking to her, instead of the other strangers that were in here earlier.

Andre chuckled and shook his head. "No. Cat, the short red head, is your best friend. You and I are just good friends. We help each other out and hang out sometimes."

"What about Zach, Eric, and Kristen? Are they still my friends?"

Andre shrugged. "I'm not too sure. You don't talk about them much, so I assume no. But you may want to ask Cat. She met them at your birthday party in freshman year."

_I lost my best friends just to go to Hollywood Arts. That doesn't seem like a fair trade off. Plus I don't talk to my dad anymore, even worse. _

"I know this may all sound..." he struggled to find the right word, "foreign and unrealistic, but this is your life and I know for a fact that you love it, because whenever you act, sing, or dance you have this glow. When you write or direct, you have this modest grin that you display, which is rare, trust me."

"Is that long haired guy really my boyfriend?" she asked. The long haired guy kept touching her hand and claimed he was her boyfriend. She had to verify if he was telling the truth, or some creepy stalker dude who took her amnesia to his advantage.

"Yeah. His name is Beck Oliver. You two have been dating for two years. He came in the middle of freshman year. You two started dating during winter break of freshman year, and have been dating since." Andre opted not to tell her about him and her breaking up. He didn't want to get into the gory details of their break up, and decided it was best if Beck explained it to her.

Jade thought about the long haired man. He was definitely attractive. She liked his long silky hair. It suited him. He was skinny and tall, which is what she always looked for in the appearance of guys. She wondered if he was funny.

"Wait. So if Beck is supposedly my boyfriend; that short red-head is my best friend; and you're my good friend; then who is that curly head with glasses and the brunet with the cheekbones?"

Andre chuckled. "Robbie is... well, you and Robbie are mutual friends. You can tolerate him."

_Tolerate him? Does that mean he's weird? Or I have standards?_

"And the brunet?"

Andre let out a laugh, as he thought about explaining this to her.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Ugh, it's just that - you don't really consider her your friend."

"Why not?"

"Just because," he answered. That was another question he'd let Beck answer and explain. "You two are like frenemies."

"Frenemies?" she repeated, questioning the term.

Andre nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes you two can be friends, but most of the time you two are like enemies."

"If she's my enemy, then why is she here? Is she the one who hit me?" she inquired.

Andre shook his head and his playful tone disappeared as he recalled the accident. "No. Tori didn't hit you."

Automatically his head replayed the accident. Everyone's back was turned watching a silly video on Robbie's pear pad. Jade was bored of the video and turned around to go back to the car. He recalled the collateral hit when the car hit her and everyone immediately turning their attention to find Jade on the ground, unconscious and bloody.

"Then who was it?"

Andre remembered how the driver floored his gas and jetted out of the scene as soon as everyone began to gather around. "We couldn't tell. The guy did a hit and run. Beck tried to run after that guy but the guy drove too fast for Beck to catch up."

"You didn't know him?"

Andre shook his head. "We could barely tell who it was. It was a caucasian guy for sure, but we couldn't tell what color his hair was because he had a hoodie on. And his face was hard to distinguish because he wore sunglasses."

Jade wondered who this guy was. If it was an accident, then why flee the scene. It only made it look worse.

"But hey, we've got the cops working on it. Beck could only remember the last digit of his license plate number, which was 4. But it's a good start."

_Who the hell hit me? _

"Andre, right?" she asked, to verify.

Andre nodded.

"Is that guy really my boyfriend?" she asked.

Andre chuckled. "Yes. You two are..." he tried to find the right word to describe them, "unique."

Jade found it strange that the man who was supposedly her boyfriend didn't tell her all of this himself, rather than a friend. Though Beck was attractive and she fancied the idea of appearing next to him, Andre seemed like the kind of guy she'd like to have a conversation with. He seemed at ease and easy to talk to. When Beck tried to explain things to her, she put her guard up.

"Thanks, Andre."

Andre lightly smiled at her. "Do you want some alone time?"

Jade nodded and he quietly left the room.

* * *

Jade heard distant talking of familiar voices. As she listened carefully, with her eyes still close, she determined whose voices they belonged to. She opened her eyes and found her father and mother standing on opposite sides of the bed, bickering over something. Her little brother stood at the end of the bed, just staring at her. Her parents were too preoccupied to notice she woke up.

"How do you expect her to just switch up her lifestyle like that?" her mom asked her father.

"It's what's best for her! Jadelyn deserves to be taken care of and that's exactly what I'm doing!" he told her mother, in a stern voice.

"That's exactly what drove her to disobey us in the first place. You have this stupid obsession to control everything!" she shouted at him.

"Don't criticize me for what she chose to do. I just want to correct her mistak-"

"Hi Jadelyn!" her little brother shrieked loudly, forcing her parents to stop arguing.

Jade smiled down at her little brother. "Hey bud," she greeted him.

"Oh, sweetie! How are you? Do you know who we are?" her mother asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, mom." She adjusted herself to sit up on the bed to get comfortable. She smiled at the people she knew. These were people she knew and didn't forget. The other people earlier were strangers to her. "I know who you all are."

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"When can I be discharged?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. "But you need to stay in a wheelchair for a week, because you can't stand on them. They're still weak from the car impact."

"Did you guys find out who hit me?" Jade asked.

"No, but you can bet that I'll find the bastard who hit my daughter," his dad commented. She liked her dad being protective over her.

"Thanks daddy," she told him, and he gave her a small smile. She thought she'd raise the question, since she didn't fully believe what Andre told her earlier. "Hey mom," she started.

"Yes, sweetie?" her mom replied, sweetly.

"Do I, ugh, what school do I go to?" she asked, hesitantly. Though she was afraid of her father's reaction, she needed to know if Andre told her the truth. She needed to know who she was.

Her mother looked over at her father with an expression that looked like she was asking for permission.

"Where do you think you attend?" her father questioned her.

Jade shrugged. "I thought I went to North Ridge Junior High. I thought I was a freshman, but that Andre kid told me that I go to Hollywood Arts, and I'm a junior in high school."

Her father grunted at the information. "Yes. Jadelyn. You attend Hollywood Arts," he confirmed. His phone buzzed and he checked to see whom it was. "I have to take this," he said as he exited her hospital room.

Jade sighed. _So he wasn't lying. I do go to Hollywood Arts. But my dad is still talking to me, so he's not mad about it. Is he? _

Once he was out of the room, Jade turned to her mom. "Mom, what happened?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" she asked, not understanding her question.

"I can't remember auditioning for the Hollywood Arts. I don't remember deciding to go there," she confessed. "Was dad upset? Did we fight?"

Her mother frowned as she looked at her poor daughter. She skipped two years of her life, not having any recollection of anything. "Your father was disappointed. You know how he feels about creative people. But don't you worry. You two worked it out," she said reassuringly.

"So, he and I still go the country club and play tennis?" Jade asked, remembering her tennis games with her dad. Her sunday nights were always reserved for some quality time with her father playing tennis.

Her mother sighed. "No, sweetie. Not anymore."

The corner of Jade's mouth pulled down, as a frown formed on her face. "Then how did we work it out?"

Her mother didn't have the heart to tell Jade the truth. The truth was that her dad barely said a word to her since she attended Hollywood Arts. His conversation he had with her earlier involved more words than their regular dialogue in a month.

"Sweetie, let's not worry about the details. You need your rest," her mother instructed.

* * *

**Will Jade be able to recover her memory? **  
**Will she remember how it feels to be in love with Beck, again?**  
**What was Jade's parents disputing about above Jade's hospital bed?**  
**How was her father planning to change her lifestyle? **  
**Will he follow through with the plan, with Jade's consent?**  
**Does Jade still talk to her old friends?**  
**Who hit Jade?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Please leave reviews.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**I really want to read your positive/negative thoughts on this fan fiction.**


	2. Adjusting

Jade hated being so restrained and weak. She felt like a vegetable just sitting around, not doing anything. Her mother had her on a healthy diet, making sure she got all her fruits, vegetable, and protein. Her brother kept her entertained at home. They played board games, like monopoly and chess. Her brother, Nathan, was excited to play board games again. They hadn't played games or even hung out together since she attended Hollywood Arts. Her fight with her father about that school nearly tore the family apart.

* * *

"Eeee!" Cat screeched as she ran to hug Jade, when Jade came through the entrance. "You're back and you're letting me hug you! Eeee!" Cat said, excitedly.

Jade didn't know why the red head said she wouldn't let her hug her. "Ok?" Jade tried to remember all of their names.

The gang surrounded them. Cat let go of her arms around Jade. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Tori asked.

"Better," Jade answered.

Beck stepped closer to her and Jade cautiously backed up. Beck furrowed his eyebrows at her. It was just too strange. This whole thing was strange. Beck wasn't used to seeing Jade step away from him. Jade reminded herself that this guy was her boyfriend.

"Hey," Beck greeted her.

"Hey," Jade replied, softly.

"Let me hold your bag," Beck offered, holding his hand out.

"It's ok," Jade told him.

Beck shook his head and took her bag off his shoulder. "I insist."

Lane approached them. "Hey Jadelyn, I'm Lane. I'm the counselor here at Hollywood Arts. Do you remember our conversation last night?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. One hour sessions before lunch."

"Correct," he confirmed.

"Why are you calling her Jadelyn, Lane?" Cat asked. "She hates being called that!"

"Actually, I prefer to be called Jadelyn. That's my name. I grew up being called that. I don't like the nick name Jade. It's weird."

Cat, Andre, and Robbie remembered Jade introducing herself as Jade. Later they discovered that her full name was Jadelyn. They didn't understand why she chose to be called Jade. They assumed it was because she hated her full name.

"Now, which one of you escort Jadelyn and make sure she learns her way around, again?"

"I can," Beck spoke up.

"Do you two have all the same classes?" Lane questioned.

Sadly, Beck shook his head. He didn't have Vocal Strengthening and Piano Theory III with her.

"I do!" Cat shrieked.

"Not Piano Theory III," Tori reminded her.

"Who has Piano Theory III with her?" Lane questioned them.

"I do," Andre answered.

"What about the other classes?" Lane asked.

Andre nodded, realizing he had every class with Jade.

"Ok. That settles it. Andre, I want you to show Jadelyn around, making sure she get familiar with the area. Cat, you can help with the other classes."

Andre and Cat agreed. Beck felt so out of place. He felt useless. His girlfriend needed help and he couldn't offer it. The bell rang, and the gang head toward first period, Sikowitz's class. Everyone took their usual seats. Beck set Jade's bag down, next to the chair she always sat in. He took the seat next to her, and Jade warily sat down.

Sikowtiz entered the classroom, fully aware of Jade's state. He took precaution. He didn't call her by the usual nicknames he gave her. He was careful not to overwhelm her. He didn't choose her to be in the acting exercise today, just because he wasn't sure how she was at acting, after her amnesia.

Jade felt Beck's stares on her. She would look at him, from time to time, and Beck would just smile shyly at her. Jade began to feel a little frightened by Beck's stares. She wasn't used to it and it made her feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"This Vocal Strengthening class," Andre said as him, Jade, and Cat entered the classroom.

The teacher, Jason, hurriedly ran into the classroom. "Ok, everyone. I have an appointment, so I have to leave thirty minutes early. So let's get to singing."

Jason started them by singing the basic solfege notes. Gradually he brought them down octaves lower and lower, for the men. Then he brought the octaves higher up the scale for the women. Jade was amazed at how well she sing to the note. It was surprising to her, to discover how powerful her voice was. She had no idea how capable she was.

As mentioned, Jason left in thirty minutes, not even commenting on Jade's memory loss. Jade, Andre, and Cat stayed behind in class while everyone else left.

"You may have lost your memory but you sure as hell didn't lose your ability to sing," Andre complimented her.

Jade smiled coyly. "Thanks," she said, tucking some strands behind her ear.

"Yeah! You did great!" Cat continued.

"So, how you liking school so far?"

"It's different," she admitted. "It's weird. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to attending classes that teach music and acting. I'm used to learning about forming a sentence in English class, or an algebraic equation in math. It's just so different."

"Are you starting to feel comfortable with the gang, at least?"

Jade paused to think about her answer. "I'm starting to feel comfortable with you and Cat. Not the others."

Cat pouted. "What about Beck?"

"Beck?" she asked. She had to remind herself that Beck was her boyfriend. It was just hard for her brain to accept that. "He kind of creeps me out," she admitted.

"How?" Cat asked.

Jade shrugged. "He kept staring at me."

Andre laughed. "He's your boyfriend. Of course he's going to look at his girlfriend."

"Well, I don't like it!" Jade protested. "Hey Cat, do you know why I don't talk to Kristen, Zach, and Eric?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. You just stopped talking to them."

* * *

The next class was Stage Technique class. The whole gang took that class, and it was the class before lunch, but Lane scheduled his meetings with Jade during this time. He figured stage tech wouldn't be a smart choice for her to get back into. She would mess up the connection of cables and wires, which would lead to a disaster. Andre dropped Jade off to Lane's office, as instructed.

"Do you want to eat lunch with the gang?" Andre asked Jade.

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll be back when the bell rings," he told her, and then walked to his classroom.

Jade opened Lane's door and walked in. Lane sat in a chair that suspended from the ceiling. He motioned at the couch for her to sit down, which she did.

"How was your day?" Lane started.

"It was ok," she answered.

"How do you feel about your classes?"

"It was fun. I mean, I'm usually bored in class learning about history, but here, I get to learn how to strengthen my voice or improvise a scene."

Lane nodded, as he wrote little notes in his writing pad. He took note of how her eyes lit up when she spoke about the classes.

"And the people?"

"I'm not fond of seeing people dance, act, or sing in the hallways, so it was strange. But it's entertaining."

Lane scribbled in his note pad. "How was Andre?"

"He was great! Showed me where everything was. That red head–"

"Cat?" Lane interrupted.

Jade nodded. "Yes. Cat. She's a peculiar little person, but seems really cheery."

"That's good," Lane commented.

"What about Beck?" Lane asked.

Jade distorted her face at the mention of his name. "I know he's supposed to be my boyfriend, but I just don't feel like he is. Don't get me wrong, though. He's definitely good looking, but he kind of seems a bit overwhelming."

"How so?"

"He's always staring at me. He always get too close to me, or touches me, like at the hospital. He tried to grab my hand. I know that's what boyfriends do, but I just met the guy! I have no recollection of him. I hope he understands that."

"I'm sure he does," Lane said, reassuringly. "How about at home? How do you feel at home?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with my little brother, Nathan. It's fun. Mom's always making sure I'm ok."

Lane wrote stuff in his note pad. "Alright. I know, it's difficult to recall, but what's the last thing you remember?"

"I just broke up with Eric, who was my boyfriend at the time. I went to hang out with my friend Zach, right after, cause Zach always knows how to cheer me up. Then he dropped me off home so I could finish my Hollywood Arts application."

"So you remember Hollywood Arts?"

"I only remember filling out the application. I don't remember turning it in or auditioning and getting accepted. I never thought I'd actually go through with it."

"Why not?" Lane questioned.

"Because my dad would have killed me. He hates creative people," Jade stated, as a matter-of-factly.

Lane knew of Jade's family situation, from her mom. "How do you feel, now, after discovering that you did apply, audition, and got accepted?"

Jade thought about her response. "Honestly, words can't describe how ecstatic I am to be here and learn that I was accepted. But I can't help myself from imagining the horror I went through when I told my father." Her face showed a tortured look. "I don't know what happen, and I really wish I did. I hate not knowing things. I hate not having memories of the last two years. Two years. I miss two years of my life, and I can never get it back!" Jade went on a rant. She didn't realize her cheeks were stained with her tears until she was done. She felt so lost and so out of place. It wasn't a good feeling.

Lane wanted to tell Jade about everything he learned about her family, from her mother, but he knew from all his psychology background, that it would be damaging and harmful to weight all of that information. Additionally, it was way too early to give her such facts. She still needed to adjust.

* * *

Andre came to Lane's office as soon as the bell rang. He escorted her to her locker to put some books away. Afterward, he led her to Asphalt Café. He approached the table, with everyone from the gang present.

"This is where we sit," Andre said, gesturing at the table.

Everyone waved hi and smiled. Tori and Beck made room for Andre and Jade to sit in between them. In a half semi circle, from left-to-right, it was Robbie, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, and Cat. Jade

"I'll go grab you some food," Andre offered. "You usually eat tacos. Do you want that?"

"Yes, please. My mother's got me on a healthy diet. I need junk food, stat!" Jade responded, making Cat giggle.

The gang carefully observed Jade like she was an experiment. Jade didn't enjoy it and wanted to yell at them, but she restrained herself from doing so.

"How's your day so far?" Beck ask Jade, casually.

"It's ok. A lot of getting used to," she answered.

"She still has killer pipes!" Andre said, as he rejoined them in the table.

"That was quick," Beck commented.

"Yeah, I cut in front of everyone," Andre admitted. He squished in between Jade and Tori. He handed Jade her tacos and set his tacos in front of him. "Anyway, Jade may have lost her memory, but she did not lose her singing."

"Thanks," Jade told him.

Tori and Robbie chuckled to themselves. They haven't heard Jade say "thank you." Jade never said thank you without being forced.

"Let me drive you home today," Beck offered.

"Thanks, but my mom is picking me up after school," Jade informed him.

A pear phone started ringing. Everyone looked around to see who wasn't answering their phone.

"Babe, it's your phone," Beck told her.

Jade didn't respond, because he called her babe. She wasn't accustomed to hearing anyone call her "babe."

"Jadelyn," Andre said. Jade looked up at him. "It's your phone. That's your ring tone."

"Oh!" Jade exclaimed. She quickly dug for her phone in her back and pulled it out just in time. "Hello? Oh, hi mom…oh, what about dad? Ok… sure… yeah, I'll find someone… ok… bye…" She hung up the phone and everyone noticed Jade's pout.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked, in a concerned tone.

"My mom said she can't pick me and neither can my dad, so she told me to ask someone to drop me off," Jade explained.

"I'll be happy to drop you off home," Beck claimed.

She twitched a little when she felt Beck's arm around her waist. She didn't like his touch on her, so she tried to wiggle a little to make his hand fall, but it didn't work. She grabbed his hand that rested on her waist and removed it himself. Beck looked at her with a confused look. Jade gave him a look that read that she didn't appreciate him touching her without permission.

"Thanks," she told him, quietly. "Can Andre come, too?"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Ugh, why?"

"Because… I don't know… I feel comfortable when he's there," Jade confessed.

Those word singed Beck's veins. To hear his girlfriend say he's more comfortable with his best friend, was like acid running down his ear. It burned and stung, and Beck did not make an effort to hide those feelings.

"Ugh… I'll go, if you're ok with that Beck," Andre said.

Beck forced a small smile. "Of course, man!" he replied.

* * *

Jade sat in the passenger seat and Andre sat in the back seat, while Beck drove. Everyone stayed silent, assuming Jade wasn't in the chatty mood. Jade tried to familiarize herself with the route from Hollywood Arts to her house. She tried remembering landmarks and street names, so she could get home on her own, one day. Beck had his right hand rested in the middle of his seat and Jade's. His palm was surrendered to the sky, hoping Jade would lace her fingers with his, but it never happened.

"Here we are," Beck said, as he turned off his engine. He got out of his seat and ran to Jade's door. He opened it for her and Jade stepped out, while Andre hopped out of the back seat.

"Oh shoot!" Jade exclaimed, as she neared her door.

"What happen?" Beck asked.

"I don't have a key!"

"Don't worry about it. You guys keep a spare key under that frog," Beck said, pointing at the glass frog sitting on the counter.

Jade believed him and walked over to the frog. She lifted it up and found a yellow key. She lifted the key up and set the frog back down. She went over to her door to unlock it. She turned it to the left, but had trouble turning it all the way. She tried to turn it to the right, and was successful in unlocking the door. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. She entered the house, and turned around to face Beck and Andre.

"Thanks for driving me home," she thanked Beck.

Beck smiled at her appreciation. He, too, wasn't used to hearing her say that, and it was nice to hear it. "You're welcome. Do you want us to keep you company while you wait for your mom to come home?"

"Yeah. Sure," she agreed.

* * *

They sat in her living room. They sat in awkward silence.

"Can I get you guys anything? Water?" Jade offered.

Andre looked at Jade weirdly. It was weird to see Jade being generous and nice. It was pleasant, though. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll be back." Jade stood up and left them to go to the kitchen.

Jade took a while to return with the water. Beck got worried, and went to check up on her. He found her standing in the middle of her living room, rubbing her temples. She looked extremely frustrated.

"What's the matter? Are you ok? What happened?" Beck asked, concerned.

Jade looked up at him, only aware of his presence now. She shook her head. "No. Sorry. I just – I just – umm, I don't really remember where the glass cups are," she admitted.

Beck chuckled and smiled at her. "Don't worry, about it. I do." He walked past her to the cupboard above the counter. He opened it and pulled out three glass cups. "You guys keep it in this cupboard," Beck informed her.

"Oh," she replied.

She watched as Beck filled each glass with the filtered water. Jade was stunned by his movement. He knew his way around her kitchen.

"So we spent a lot of time in my house, huh?" she speculated.

Beck chuckled. "Not really. We mostly spent time in my RV, but we spent enough time at your house for me to know where everything is."

"An RV?" she asked. She automatically assumed he lived in a trailer park or something.

Beck smiled at her and handed her one glass filled with water. "I got an RV so that you and I could have a lot more privacy," Beck told her. He spared her the details of his parents' disapproval of their relationship.

Jade wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why would we need more privacy?"

"It was more about me and my parents than it was about you and me," he reassured her. "My parents and I have some issues with rules."

"Oh," was all she said.

* * *

When Beck and Jade returned to the living room, Jade's mom and brother arrived home. Beck and Andre got up to leave. Jade walked them to Beck's car outside.

"Bye, thank you for driving me home," Jade told Beck.

"Don't worry about it," Beck told her.

Out of habit, Beck leaned in to give Jade a kiss and Jade subconsciously backed away. The corners of Beck's mouth pulled down to form a frown. "I'm sorry," Beck told her. "It's a habit."

Jade looked down at her feet and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not – Look, I know you're supposed to be my boyfriend and all, but… I just can't. When I woke up in the hospital, you were just a stranger to me. I didn't know who you were." Jade paused as she noticed Beck's shoulder sinking and the corners of his mouth being pulled down more. "I'm sorry. You just have to give me some time," she finished up.

Beck looked up at her and forced a feeble smile. "Don't worry. I've got nothing but time," he reassured her. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Will Jade figure out what happen between her and her old friends?**  
**Will Jade discover what really happened with her family when she first went to HA?**  
**Will Beck have the patience for Jade to remember him as her boyfriend?**  
**Will they get back together?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Tell me what you guys think! **  
**Please leave reviews. **

**Bug me if I don't update in a long time.**


	3. Daves

Jade stayed in the kitchen with her mom and brother, eating a little snack, while her mother prepared dinner.

"Hey mom," Beck started.

"Yes, sweetie?" her mother responded, while cutting the vegetables at the counter.

"What happen to my old friends?"

Her mother put down the knife to look at Jade, sitting at the booster seat across her. "You four just lost touch, I guess. When you moved to HA you still hung out with them, but it eventually decreased to nothing. Such a shame, though, I always loved Kristen, Zach, and Eric. You and Eric, were too cute together."

Jade rolled her eyes. Eric's family were close family friends of the West's. Her mother and Eric's mother planned their wedding after Jade and Eric's third date. They always said they were a match made in heaven. She doesn't recall telling her mother about their break up, but she imagined her mother's heart broken at the news. "How is he and Kristen and Zach, now?"

"I'm not sure about Kristen and Zach, but Eric is doing great. Still on the honor roll at North Ridge," her mother informed her.

"Do they still live at the same place?"

Jade's mother was surprised that Jade remembered where Eric lived. Jade could barely remember where things were in her house, but that was due to her mother rearranging everything every year.

"Yes, they do. In the same neighborhood," her mother answered.

* * *

Jade sat on her bed, observing her room. Her room was definitely different from when she remembered. She had scorching lime green walls, but now she had black walls. Her décor and bedding was brightly colored, and now it was dark colored. She remembered posting pictures of her, her family, and friend on her dresser, but now there were only pictures of her and that guy, Beck. She picked up the picture of her and Beck that resided on her bedside table. In the photo, she was sitting down and he was laying down on top her. She had her hand rested on his stomach, as they gazed into each other's eyes, grinning. They looked really happy in the photo. She assumed she was really happy with this guy. She took note that she had her natural hair in that photo. She set the picture down and got off her bed. She walked to her dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection, taking note of how she looked different from before. She used to have long, auburn hair, with curls and she would wear clip-on colored streaks. Now she had short black hair, with curls, and dark colored strips. It was different, and she didn't really like the black hair on her. She wondered what possessed her to dye her hair this dark. She picked up the brush and started brushing her hair. She heard a phone ringing and wondered where it was coming from. She looked on her bed and saw her pear phone lit up. She made a mental note to recognize her assigned phone ringtone. She set her brush down and saw it was Beck calling. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey bab- I mean, Jade."

"Hey," she greeted him back.

"How are you?"

Jade sighed, hoping he wouldn't hear it over the phone. "I'm fine."

"That's good. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Hang out, where?"

"Anywhere, you'd like."

"My mom is making dinner, and she'll kill me if I bail."

Beck chuckled. It was cute to him, to see Jade caring about her family again. "How about after dinner?"

"Sure?"

"Ok. I'll swing by after dinner to pick you up."

* * *

"Hey, you look gorgeous," Beck commented as Jade exited her house.

"You better take care of her Beck!" her mother ordered, as he opened the car door for Jade.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. West. I'll take care of her, and she'll be home before elven."

"Make that ten."

"Alright Mrs. West." Beck got in the driver's seat and pulled out of Jade's driveway.

"So where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?" Beck asked her in return.

"I get to choose?"

Beck nodded. "I thought about taking you some place, but I figure I should try to see the places you remember."

Jade puckered her lips as she thought about a place. "Turn here," she instructed Beck as she picked the place.

* * *

"What is this place?" Beck asked Jade, unfamiliar to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Dave's." She sat down in one of the booths and Beck slid in across her. "My friends and I used to come here all the time after school. They have the best milkshakes, ice cream, and crinkle cut fries," she boasted.

"Really?" he questioned and Jade nodded. Jade never took him to this place before. It was interesting to be in the place his girlfriend grew up in.

A tall waitress with orange hair, with straight bangs, came to their table. "Welcome to Dave's, what can I get for ya'll?"

Jade looked up at the waitress and her jaw dropped. "Kristen?"

The waitress stared at Jade. "Jadelyn?"

"Aahhh!" Jade shrieked. She stood up and opened her arms to give Kristen a hug. "Oh my gosh, Kristen!"

Kristen hugged Jade back, and then released to get a good look at Jade. "Oh my goodness, Jadelyn. It's been ages! You look so different! Black short hair?"

Jade chuckled. "Honestly, I don't remember what the hell possessed me to do it? I don't like it."

Kristen shook her head. "You still look flawless. How are you?"

"I'm doing a whole lot better, now."

"I heard about your accident. I heard you had amnesia?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I can't really remember anything after the day I broke up with Eric. How'd you know about the accident?"

"Your mom told Eric's mom, who told Eric, who told me," Kristen answered.

"So, you and Eric are still friends?"

Kristen nodded. "Even Zachy."

"Oh. We should all hang out soon," Jade proposed.

"Of course, Jadelyn. Zach and Eric will be happy to see you again!" Kristen told her. "Do you still have the same number?"

Jade looked at Beck, unsure of whether she still had the same number. "I'm not sure." She looked back at Kristen. "How about you write down your number for me, and I'll give you a call."

"Sure thing!" Kristen wrote down her number on her notepad and ripped out the piece of paper. She handed it to Jade. "You better call me."

Jade folded the piece of paper and put it in her bag. "Of course."

"Alright, so what can I get you two, umm, lovers… friends?"

"Sorry. I'm so rude," Jade apologized. "Beck, this is my childhood best friend, Kristen. Kristen, this is my boy-fri… I mean, ugh, this is my… Beck." Kristen arched her eyebrow at Jade and shook Beck's hand. "I'm sorry. I mean not my Beck. Ugh!"

"It's ok, Jadelyn," Kristen reassured her. "So the usual?"

"Yes please!"

"Coming right up," Kristen said, as she walked away.

Jade sat back down in the booth, still grinning from her encounter with Kristen. Beck enjoyed seeing Jade all giddy and happy. It's been a while since he'd seen her genuinely light up like that.

"I'm sorry, about the introduction," Jade told him. "I don't know how to introduce you. I know you're my … but, I feel a little weird… calling you my-"

Beck shook his head, and have her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I can be your whoever," he joked. "So you have a usual?"

"Yes. Oreo milkshake, with crinkle cut fries, and two scoops of ice cream on the side," Jade answered.

"Wow, that sounds mouth watering," Beck teased.

Jade laughed. "It's like heaven! Trust me!"

Kristen arrived with one Oreo milkshake, a bowl with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, and a basket of crinkle cut fries. She put in two straws in the milkshake glass and two spoons in the bowl.

"Enjoy you two," Kristen told them, before leaving.

Jade took a sip of one straw of the milkshake. "Ahh!" she exclaimed, loving the taste.

"There's no ketchup," Beck noted.

Jade chuckled and shook her head. "You don't need ketchup."

"Then what do you use for the fries?" Beck questioned.

Jade picked up a crinkle cut fry and held it in the air. She dipped one end of the fry into the ice cream and then showed it to Beck, before putting the fry into her mouth.

Beck arched her eyebrow at her. "You just dipped your fry in your ice cream," Beck commented.

Jade chuckled. "That's what the ice cream is for!" She picked up a fry and handed it to Beck. "Trust me, it's delicious."

Beck did as Jade instructed. He was amazed at how delicious it actually was. "Who knew dipping fries into ice cream was good?" Beck asked.

"I did!" Jade gloated, as she ate more fries.

Beck grinned, seeing Jade genuinely happy.

"Can I ask you something?" Jade asked Beck.

"You can ask me anything," Beck replied.

"Why did I dye my hair black and chop it off? I saw a photo of us next to my bed, and I still had my natural long hair."

Beck chuckled. "It was a spur of the moment, kind of thing. Tori had brunet hair and she started curling her hair, and you didn't like how she was trying to look like you, so you dyed you hair black. Originally, you kept it long, but you decided to cut it."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Jade asked.

Beck laughed to himself. If he ever tried to stop Jade from doing something, he would have to deal with her screaming at him for hours. "I support you in all your decisions. Plus, I think you look beautiful, no matter what."

Jade felt her cheeks warm at his compliment. "If you don't mind me asking… ugh, how did we get together?"

Beck chuckled. "That's an interesting story to tell. Well, I was new to Hollywood Arts and I didn't know anyone. You, Andre, Robbie, and Cat were already there for two months. I transferred in late. Anyway, I started dating this one girl, and then I had you in several of my classes. We were both casted the lead for a play and we started spending a lot of time together. One day, I was at the park with my girlfriend, and you showed up, unexpectedly. You, umm," Beck stopped to let out a chuckle. "You pushed my girlfriend in the pond, and started making out with me. We started dating after that."

"That's horrible. Did I really do that?" Jade felt awful. She couldn't imagine herself being so cruel as to push someone in a pond.

Beck nodded, assuming that Jade wasn't mean before, which was true. It wasn't until after her dispute with her family, that Jade started to act cold-hearted. No one at Hollywood Arts knew. Jade used to be a down-to-earth, chill, kind of girl. She wasn't the type to be short-tempered.

"I'm so sorry," Jade apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Beck told her. "I'm glad you did that, because then, I wouldn't have been able to be with you." Beck reached to hold her hand, but as soon as he touched it, Jade pulled away, again.

* * *

"Thank you, for tonight," Jade thanked Beck, as they stood at her doorstep.

"It was my pleasure," Beck replied.

Jade gave him a small smile. Beck leaned in to kiss her, but Jade turned, forcing Beck to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry," Beck apologized. "It's a habit."

"I get it," she told him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door and went into her house.

Beck walked back to his car, feeling stupid for making moves on Jade. He understood that she wasn't used to it, but he couldn't break the habit. He missed kissing her and holding her hand. It felt weird to not do it.

* * *

The next day at school, Andre took her around. She was beginning to familiarize herself with the classrooms and whereabouts, but she still needed some direction. During one of their class, the teacher let them have some free time, leading Andre and Jade to talk. Jade and Andre got along. Andre found Jade a lot more easy going than before. He cracked jokes and Jade actually found them funny and laughed. Soon, they developed inside jokes.

"Tell me the truth, I don't like this Tori kid, do I?" Jade asked Andre.

Andre chuckled. "How'd you figure it out?"

"You told me she's my frenemy, and Beck said I dyed my hair because she tried to look like me," Jade told him. "Plus, she seems a bit, fake, sometimes.

Andre laughed. "You may have lost your memory, but sure instincts stayed the same," he noted.

* * *

At lunch, everyone was there. Jade sat in between Andre and Beck. Beck hoped that last night would give him and Jade a better chance at talking, but it didn't. The whole lunch, he would try to say something to her, but she kept talking to Andre. Andre continued to talk to Jade, making her laugh at their inside jokes. Beck still felt out of place.

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school?" Beck asked Jade.

"I'm sorry, Beck, I can't. I'm going to meet up with my friends," Jade told him.

"What friends?" he wondered, since he only knew of her friends at this table.

"Kristen, Zach, and Eric," Jade answered.

"Oh," Beck replied. "Have fun."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Andre," Jade told Andre, as she sat in the passenger seat, while Andre drove.

"No worries, Jade-e-lyn." He still wasn't used to calling her Jadelyn. Andre shifted the gear on his stick.

Andre felt a shiver run through his body when he felt Jade's cold, but soft hand touch his. She squeezed his hand, letting him know she trusted him enough to bring him with her.

Kristen told Jade to meet her, Zach, and Eric at Dave's. She instructed Jade to come after school, since she was off of work, and her, Zach, and Eric planned to go there anyways.

"You nervous?" Andre asked Jade.

Jade sighed, as they sat in the car, parked in the lot, outside of Dave's. She stared at the saloon, anxious to hang out with her friends. "Let's go."

Jade and Andre got out of Andre's car and headed inside of Dave's. She took a big gulp before pulling the door open.

* * *

**How do you think Jade's time with her old friends will go?**

**Looks like Jade prefers spending time with Andre, over Beck. **  
**How will this turn out?**  
**Beck doesn't seem to be doing enough to get on Jade's comfortable side.**  
**How much more can he do to get his girlfriend back?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**Reviews must appreciated!**


	4. Past or Present

Jade walked in and recognized her friends, Zach and Kristen. They sat at a booth talking and laughing together. Jade swallowed her spit as she neared them. Kristen noticed Jade approaching and stood up with a welcoming smile.

"I'm glad you came," Kristen said as she hugged Jade.

"Me too," Jade replied.

Zach stood up and gave Jade a hug too. "It's good to see you Jadelyn."

"You too, Zach."

Her and Andre slid in the booth opposite of Zach and Kristen.

"This isy friend Andre," Jade said as she gestured at him. "Andre, these are my friends Zach and Kristen."

They all exchanged a "it's nice to meet you," greeting and smile.

"Where's Eric?" Jade questioned, as she wondered where her lanky blonde ex-boyfriend was.

"He couldn't make it," Kristen answered. She saw Jade look down and the corners of her mouth pull a little down. "Hey, but he really wished he could make it. He had to study for his exam. You know how his parents are on him," she explained. Jade nodded, understanding. "So, Jadelyn, Hollywood Arts is filled with boys and you just can't keep your hands off of them, huh?" she joked, as she changed the topic.

Jade laughed. "Oh no. Andre really is just my friend," she told her reasurringly.

"What about the hot guy with the hair?"

"What hot guy with the hair?" Zach asked, interested.

Jade blushed. "Beck is just my-" She stopped herself from going on. She didn't know what Beck was to her. It was hard to say. Sure, before the accident, supposedly… he was her boyfriend. But now, given everything that's happened, it sure didn't feel like he was her boyfriend. She wasn't comfortable with his constant touching and talking. Though, she didn't blame him. After all, he was just acting like a boyfriend. She just wasn't ready to accept his… love. "Beck… Beck is my… my…"

"Beck is her boyfriend," Andre finished for her. She looked at Andre, surprised by his interruption. "They've been dating for about three years," Andre followed up.

"Wow, Jadelyn. So right after Eric?" Zach noted.

Jade shrugged. "I don't remember," she said, softly.

Kristen, Zach, and Andre all realized that Jade was beginning to feel lost again, without any memories.

"If you guys don't mind me asking," Jade started. "Why did we stop talking? The four of us? Or… I mean… why did you guys stop talking to me? Or was it me that stopped talking to you guys?"

Zach and Kristen gave each other a look like they were trying to decided whether or not to tell Jade the truth. After several seconds of silence, Zach spoke up.

"You moved to a different school, Jadelyn. It was hard to keep in touch," he told her. That was partially right. It was difficult to keep in touch, due to the different schools. They lost touch because Jade changed when she moved to HA. She wasn't the sweet and a little sassy Jadelyn that they knew and loved. She changed into a girl with anger filling her. They assumed it was due to her family torn apart after her decision to attend HA. They were careful not to tell Jade, as instructed by Eric, Eric's mother, and Jade's parents.

"Well, I want us to all hang out, like I remember it," Jade said, with a smile.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Andre asked, as him and Jade sat in his car.

"Yeah. I loved catching us with Kristen and Zach." She paused and let out a little sigh. "But I wish Eric was there." Jade looked out the window and recognized the road they were on. A few more turns till Eric's house. "Andre, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Can you drop me off at Eric's?"

"Ugh… I don't know, Jadelyn. I don't think I should. Your mom would kill me if I let you out my sight," Andre said, sounding hesitant to the idea.

"Please, Andre? Eric will drop me off. His family are like my second family. My parents trust me with them." She tugged on Andre arm. "Please?" she begged.

Andre looked at Jade, who pouted her cute lips and widened her blue-green eyes. Andre groaned at his incapability of resisting her cuteness. "Fine."

Jade shrieked in excitement. "Thank you, Andre!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which warmed Andre's heart a little.

* * *

Jade walked up the pathway to Eric's house. The little stairs led to beautiful big house. Andre knew he was on the rich side of Hollywood. Jade pushed the doorbell, and waited for a familiar face. Eric's maid, Monica, opened the door.

"Hi Monica," Jade greeted.

"Jadelyn?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah. It's me. Where's Mr. and Mrs. Nelsen, and Eric?"

"Oh, I'll go get her," Monica said, as she walked away.

Jade waited on the doorstep for one of the Nelsen's to appear. She smiled when she saw Mrs. Nelsen approaching her with her arms spread open.

"Jadelyn!" Mrs. Nelsen shrieked as she gave Jade a tight hug. "I've missed you, Jadelyn. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Well, come on in," Mrs. Nelsen said, as she motioned for her to enter.

Jade turned her back to Andre, who was still waiting in his car. "I'm good. Thanks Andre!" she called out.

"Call me as soon as you get home," Andre instructed her.

Jade nodded and Andre drove off.

* * *

"Tell me Jadelyn, how was your accident? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, Mrs. Nelsen. It's hard trying to adjust to everything," she confessed.

"Oh, I bet! The memory loss must be unbearable."

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I'm just trying to get by, remembering everything."

"Well, I'm glad you remembered us." She gave Jade a genuine and comforting smile.

"I'm glad I remembered you guys too," Jade replied. She looked around, trying to detect any indication of Eric's presence, but she gave up. "Is Eric here?"

"Yes. Sweetie. He's in his room. Go on upstairs, and catch up," she suggested.

Jade nodded and headed to the stairways. Jade hadn't been in this house for over two years, but to her, it felt like she was yesterday. She knew where to turn and where to go. She remembered to head down the hall and turn left. She knocked on the white door with the yellow doorknob. She watched the doorknob slowly turn, followed by the door being pulled back, to reveal the familiar lanky blonde blue-eyed boy. Eric's eyes widened as he realized it was Jade standing at his door.

"Jadelyn?"

Without saying anything, Jade opened her arms and gave Eric a tight hug. Eric slowly wrapped his arms around her. After holding each other for a few seconds, she let go of the hug.

"Why didn't you come to Dave's?" she questioned.

Eric scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Jadelyn. I had to work on some homework," he replied.

"Well, can we hang out?" she asked, in a hopeful voice.

Eric hesitated to answer. He started to sweat, nervously, and he didn't seem composed and stable.

"Please Eric?" she begged, as she gave him the say cute look she gave Andre earlier.

Eric released a deep breath. "Come on in, Jadelyn."

Jade and Eric spent the night talking together. Initially, it was a little awkward. Jade tried to start conversations with him, but Eric seemed to dodge every topic. He seemed a little nervous and spazy, but Jade decided not to say anything. He didn't appear relax, and sometimes it was obvious that he was trying to hard to keep calm. As their conversation progressed, Jade slowly eased Eric's tension and he was becoming more relaxed.

* * *

"What's up guys?" Andre greeted the gang, as he entered Tori's living room. The gang had their usual card game night. Andre took his seat at the table.

"Where have you been?" Tori asked.

"I went with Jadelyn to meet her old friends," Andre answered, as he picked up the hand Robbie dealt him.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "You went with Jade?"

"Mmhmm," Andre replied, as he looked down at his cards.

"Why?" Beck questioned.

"She asked me to go with her, so I said yes," Andre explained.

_Why didn't she ask me?_ Beck asked himself in his head. _Didn't she trust me? _

"So where is she?" Cat asked Andre.

"I dropped her off at her old friend's place, Eric," Andre answered.

"Her ex-boyfriend?" Beck asked.

Andre nodded. Beck felt uneasy at the news. First his girlfriend asks his best friend – instead of him – to go with her somewhere. Next she's at her ex-boyfriend's place. He didn't understand why Jade couldn't trust him or confide in him. He tries hard to be noticed and make an effort to ensure her that he's there for her, but it just wasn't enough.

* * *

The next day, Jade ate breakfast with her mother, father, and brother at the table. Jade didn't know it was the first time in long time for this to happen, since she moved to HA. To Jade, it was a normal day, since she remembered eating with her family for breakfast and dinner everyday. It wasn't until after HA that those family times disappeared.

"Did you have a nice time at the Nelsen's?" Jade's mother pried, even though she'd already her the scoop from Mrs. Nelsen.

Jade told her mom that her and Eric caught up on a lot of things. She said it felt like she just talked to her yesterday, even though in reality, they haven't spoken in over two years. Her mother grinned at the news. She and Mrs. Nelsen wanted Eric and Jade to be together so badly. Jade remembered breaking up with Eric, but not remembering why. She was itching to know, but she didn't want to bring up a bad bump in the past with Eric last night. She confessed to her mom about how Eric seemed nervous, or anxious. She couldn't figure out why. Her mother reassured her by claiming it was her that made him nervous and anxious, since they haven't seen or spoken to each other in a while. Jade shrugged it off and listened to her mom.

"Jadelyn," her dad said, in a firm voice.

Jade turned her attention to her father. "I have an investigator on your case. I'm meeting with him after work. He'd like to ask you some questions, too. I'll pick you up after you finish," her dad paused, "school," he said with disgust. He still didn't believe HA was a school. He thought it was just a place for children to frolic around and forget reality.

"Ok dad," Jade replied.

Mr. West looked at Mrs. West with no verbal exchange, but Jade noted that they were about to say something important.

"Jadelyn," her mother started. "Your father and I were thinking," she paused to think about how to phrase her sentence. "We were thinking, that you should attend North Ridge again, with Eric, Kristen, and Zach. We just think it would be perfect for you to be with people you remember and places you remember, rather than having to fuss over the details of remembering Hollywood Arts."

Surprisingly, Jade's face lit up with a grin. "Really?" she asked, in an excited tone.

"Yes," her father replied, sternly.

Jade sprung from her seat and went over to hug both of her parents. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Jade parents were confused and quite shocked by her response. They expected her to fight and argue and bicker, judging from previous times.

"You _want_ to attend North Ridge?" her mother questioned.

Jade nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, mom. I really do. Hollywood Arts is fine, but I can't…. I like it…. I really do… but it's so foreign… and the people there, are foreign to me. I don't know them, and I find it hard to confide in them. I want to be with my friends, Kristen, Zach, and Eric. I don't want to spend my time singing, acting, and dancing. I want to learn in school."

This did not sound like the Jade her parents knew after her attendance at HA. They've tried before to get her back to North Ridge and Jade threw fits and tantrums, hence the reason for her family falling apart.

For the first time, in a long time, Jade's mother and brother saw Jade's father smile, a genuine smile at the family table. "Good," he replied. "I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

Andre met Jade at her car, just as Lane arranged everyday. "Ready for school?" Andre asked as Jade got of the car.

Jade closed the door. "Yeah, ready for my last day."

Andre arched his eyebrow. "Last day? What do you mean?"

"I-I'm moving back to North Ridge," she answered.

"Why?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. I like it there. Here… I feel… like I – I don't belong." She continued to walk ahead of him, but Andre stopped her.

"Don't belong?"

"Andre, I don't fit in here. I don't sing or act. That's not me," she told him.

Andre shook his head in disagreement. "Jade, you _do_ belong here. You're a talented singer and actress. There's a reason you got accepted."

"Yeah. I auditioned and got accepted over two years ago – almost three. That's who I _was_," she told him.

Andre sighed, realizing Jade already had her mindset and there was nothing he could do to change it. "Alright. I'm your friend, and I support you in whatever you want to do."

"Thanks Andre," Jade replied, with an appreciative smile.

* * *

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked Andre as he joined the gang at the lunch table.

"She's making some arrangements with Lane," Andre answered, as he took a bite of his hot dog.

"What kind of arrangements?" Beck questioned.

Andre shrugged. "Not sure. Probably arranging her school switch situation."

Beck's eyebrows furrowed. "School switch? What are you talking about?"

"She's moving back to North Ridge. Today is her last day," Andre explained.

Without saying anything Beck stood up from his seat and went back to the building. He didn't have to tell the gang where he was going, because they already knew. Tori slapped the hot dog out of Andre's hand, making it fall to the floor.

"You smacked my hot dog!" Andre exclaimed, furious at Tori.

She hit him on the shoulder.

"Oww! What is your problem girl?" Andre asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us it was Jade's last day?"

"I don't know. It never occurred to me," Andre answered, truthfully.

Tori hit him again.

"Oww! Stop that!"

"You didn't think Beck, her boyfriend of three years, wanted to know?!"

"It's not my fault she told me and not him!" Andre defended.

Tori was about to him again, when Cat interrupted.

"Jadey can't leave!" she cried out, beginning to tear.

"We should all get together and spend one last time together," Robbie proposed.

The gang all agreed and deciphered a get together for the HA gang for Jade leaving. It will be good for all of them to say everything they need to say to her, before she left and just cherish the remaining moments together.

* * *

**What will happen when Beck meets Jade at Lane's office?**  
**How do you think he'll react to her switching schools?**  
**Will she go through with it?**  
**What will happen at the gang's going away party for Jade?**  
**Will it end on a good note or start on a bad one?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Suggestions? Let me know!**


	5. Dreams or Memories

Sorry I've been gone for too long dolls. Just an announcement, this is the last Bade fanfiction I will finish. Hope you dolls enjoy.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Jadelyn?" Lane asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I don't belong here."

"Well, maybe give it more time. It's strongly advised for patients with memory loss to go back to the life they lived before the accident," Lane informed her.

"But Lane, I don't like not knowing anything. I hate spending time with people I barely know. I hate having Beck constantly checking up on me to see if I'm ok, when clearly I'm not. I don't like this!" Jade's eyes welled up with tears. "I never asked for this! I never asked to get be ridden of all my memories! I never wanted it. Why?! Why did this have to happen to me?!" she cried out.

Lane went against his job and comforted Jade. He gave Jade a hug, considering that Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre were among his closet students. Usually he just gave the student a tissue to cry into, but this time he comforted Jade. This was his first patient ever with memory loss. He felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Well, it's all up to you, Jadelyn," Lane told her.

Beck pounded on the locked door. "Let me in!" he called out over the door.

Lane sighed. He unlocked and opened the door for Beck to come in. "What can I do for you Beck?"

Beck ignored Lane and walked straight to Jade. "You're leaving?"

Jade nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Why? Why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't belong here," Jade answered, simply.

"You do belong here. You belong with me!" Beck shouted. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You belong here with me."

"I don't even know you!" Jade shouted at him, pulling her hand away from his grasp.

"Jade, this isn't you!" Beck yelled.

"Stop!" she screamed. "You're right! This," she said, gesturing at herself, "this isn't me! I'm not Jade! Stop calling me that!" She stood up and ran out of the room, crying.

Beck tried to follow her, but Lane stopped him.

"Lane, let go of me!" Beck yelled, trying to get out of Lane's lock.

"Calm down, boy," Lane told him. Beck heaved, letting his anger slowly subside. "Listen to me, you have to listen to me, clearly! Jadelyn is lost right now. She's supposed to get back into her old life, before the accident, but she doesn't want to do that. Forcing her to live a life she doesn't want to live is extremely damaging for her. Listen, I know you don't want her to go, but you can't stop her! You can't tell her how to live her life."

* * *

"Why are you crying Jadelyn?" Andre asked, finding her crying on the staircase in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't know. I want to leave Hollywood Arts, but Beck… he's making it so hard!" she cried out. "I just don't understand. He's a stranger, but when he told me that I belong here with him… I… I… I just… I felt something inside of me… I felt like I was letting him down. I just don't understand all of this! Why do I have feelings for stranger?!" Jade cried out to Andre.

Andre hugged Jade, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shh. It's ok, Jadelyn. I'm here for you. We're all here for. You're going to get through this," he reassured her.

"Thanks Andre. You're such a good friend. I may not remember the relationship we had before, but I hope it's like this right now, cause you're a really good friend."

Andre chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked, wiping away her tears.

"You and I… we didn't exactly fight… and I never got on your nerves or anything… we were just friends, but not like this."

Jade cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I…" Andre thought about telling Jade that he used to like her, but he thought it was inappropriate for him to do so. "We just hung out, but you never confided in me before. I'm really glad you do, now, though."

Jade sighed. "You're the only friend I have here."

Andre shook his head. "No, Jadelyn. I'm not your only friend. Robbie and Tori are your friends. Cat is your best friend. She was really sad that you were leaving. She cried all lunch period."

"I made the little red head cry?" Jade asked, feeling bad.

Andre nodded. "Well, you two are best friends. She already hated having to see you in the hospital. She cried nonstop at the hospital. She really loves you."

"Oh…" Jade replied, starting to feel guilty for leaving her so-called best friend.

"Anyway, the gang and I were planning on having a get together tonight, at Tori's house. Sort of like, your going away party," Andre informed her. "I'll pick you up."

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have," Jade said, shyly.

"Nonsense! You're our friend and you deserve a goodbye party."

* * *

Jade's father picked Jade up from Hollywood, glowering at the students who were acting creative. Jade stared at her father looking down upon these students, not appreciating the look he was giving them.

Jade's father brought Jade to the police station and led her straight to the police detective. The police detective, Mr. Sanders, led her to an isolated room. In the room was a table, with two chairs, on either side of the table. A camera on a tripod and a lamp faced one chair, which Jade figured was her seat.

Mr. Sanders interrogated Jade with simple questions at first. What's your full legal name? What's your birthday? Where do you live? Then his questions went down the road that required her to have her memory. He asked who she was with before the accident, but she didn't remember who they were. From what Andre told her, she was with the whole gang. He asked if she had seen the car, which she probably did, but the head concussion caused her to forget. She couldn't recall anything, which led Mr. Sanders to believe that Jade's answers didn't have any value. He talked to Mr. West, suggesting that he should bring in Jade's friends – the ones who were present at her accident. Mr. West didn't like the idea of talking to Jade's Hollywood Arts' friends, but he'll do whatever to put the bastard – who hit his daughter – in jail.

* * *

"How was school today?" Jade's mother asked in the kitchen.

"It was ok. I'm starting to have some doubts about leaving…" Jade confessed.

"Oh. Sweetie! What kind of doubts?" her mother asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm starting to feel bad for the people I'm going to leave behind. I mean, I barely know them, but when they found out I was leaving and started to feel sad… well… they made me feel sad too… They made me feel guilty… and bad for leaving."

"Oh, sweetie. That's just how it is," her mother replied.

"They're throwing me a goodbye party," Jade informed her mother.

"How nice of them," her mother said. "Are you excited?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

_Jade rambled on talking about some dog, but was interrupted with a kiss by a dark-haired man, standing before her. He got a hold of her arms and kissed her passionately._

_"You love me again…" Jade said to the man._

_"Who said I stopped?" the man replied. _

_Jade stared into the man's eyes, feeling loved and cared for. She felt warmth in her heart, after hearing this man's confession._

Jade woke up to the sound of her mom knocking on her door.

"Jadelyn! Wake up! Andre's downstairs to pick you up!" she beckoned from outside.

Jade sat up from her bed, yawning from her nap. She scratched the back of her head, trying to recall her dream. Even though Jade was sure it was a dream, she couldn't help but feel like it was more than that. Maybe it was a memory? Jade couldn't figure it out. She could barely make out how the guy's appearance in conscious state.

* * *

"How was the investigator session?" Andre asked Jade.

"I wasn't any help. He actually wants to talk to you guys, since you guys were there and actually remember what happen. Will you come down to the station for some questions?"

Andre nodded. "For sure. Anything to catch the guy."

"Thanks." Jade looked out the window debating on whether she should bring it up. "Hey Andre… umm… I had the weirdest dream from my nap earlier."

"Was there any flying pigs?" he joked.

Jade giggled. "No. I wish." Jade explained the dream to Andre. Unbeknownst to Jade, it was an actual memory. However, Andre wasn't present when that took place, so as far as he knew, it was just a dream.

"How did the guy look like?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Every time I try to think back to the dream, it becomes a blur," Jade answered.

"It was probably just a dream. Maybe you were dreaming about Ashton Kutcher?" he teased.

Jade laughed. "Oh, I'd remember if it was Ashton!" she replied, laughing.

Andre pulled up to Tori's driveway. They got out of the car and walked to Tori's doorstep.

"You ready?" Andre asked her, standing on the doorstep.

Jade nodded. "I'm ready."

Andre rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The brunet with the protruding cheekbones answered the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

Jade entered Tori's home. A banner that read "We're going to miss you Jadelyn," suspended above the grand piano. The boy with the glasses and the little red head was there. She took note of Beck's absence. She wondered where he was. She hoped he wasn't too upset from earlier. Cat ran to Jade and gave her a big tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you!" she shrieked.

Cat let go and grabbed Jade's hands. "You will always be my best friend!"

Jade felt a connection with this little red head. It wasn't a surprise since she was her best friend now. It sucked for Jade not being able to know more about their relationship.

Jade spoke up to say something, but Cat pulled Jade to the couch. "Lookie! We all put together a slide show."

Tori hit play, while Andre sat on the other side of Jade. Robbie sat next to Cat and Tori sat next to Andre. Jade watched the slideshow composed of pictures of Jade and the gang at Hollywood Arts. Many of the pictures were of Jade with Beck. In every picture of them together, they were touching in some way or form. They would either be kissing, hugging, or holding each other. Other photos, Jade would have her legs on top of his, and he rested his hands on her legs. From the photos, Jade could tell that her and Beck were really happy and in love. It seemed like she was really happy with these people.

_Maybe it's not as bad as I thought. I looked really happy with them. I looked ecstatic whenever I was with Beck. Maybe I'm not giving my old life a chance. I owe it to myself to try and live my old life again, the one right before the accident._

The slideshow ended, and the gang questioned her on what she thought. She thanked them for creating that.

"I'm glad you loved it," Robbie told her.

"Umm… Where's Beck?" Jade finally asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

The gang all looked at each other like something was wrong.

"Ugh… Beck… Beck couldn't make it," Tori answered. "He had some homework to do," she explained.

Jade wasn't expecting to be depressed about it, but she was. A part of her wished Beck was here. She admitted that she's been mean to Beck. She completely shut him out, just because she didn't know him. No matter how many times she shut the door on him, he still kept trying.

_He must really love me…_ _I screwed everything up. We looked really happy. Stupid memory loss!_

"I'm here," Beck spoke up.

Everyone turned to the kitchen door where Beck walked from. He wore a plaid shirt, with a jean jacket and jeans. He slipped his hands into his pockets, while he walked closer to the gang.

"Yay!" Cat shrieked.

Beck walked to stand in front of Jade. "I'm going to miss you, Jadelyn."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah?" Beck asked.

Jade nodded. For a moment, their eyes locked while they genuinely smiled at each other.

Next on the agenda was to share their favorite memory with Jade. Cat shared all the times they had a sleepover. There were too many fun moments, like telling Jade a joke, telling a bedtime story, grooming each other, and her eyebrows. If Jade hadn't lost her memory, she would have killed Cat for bringing it up, but since it was just a story to Jade, she laughed a long with everyone else.

Robbie shared the time he fell onto Jade when she tried to retake the Pear Maps picture. After that happened, Jade chased Robbie down until she finally stuffed him into a trashcan.

Tori spoke about the time they actually worked together for Andre's Christmas gift. She mentioned briefly about the times Jade terrorized her, which made the gang laugh. However, Jade didn't find it that funny. She didn't like being thought of in that way.

Andre talked about the time he saw into Jade's soul, for the first time. It was the night she helped him with his song. Tori remembered that night and teased Andre, hinting at his feelings for Jade, but Andre shrugged it off. To this day, Tori was the only person to know about Andre's feelings for Jade. He wasn't going to tell her about his feelings before, and he was sure he wasn't going to let her find out now. However, he did admit to developing feelings for Jade again. She's showed him a different side of her, the side that he saw a glimpse of the first time they met when they auditioned together. For some reason, Andre wanted to be the guy for her. He wanted to help her get through this. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that while being her friend, or progress it into something more.

Lastly, Beck spoke up. He wanted to talk share about the time, Jade surprised him with dogs in his RV. It was the nicest gesture anyone has ever done for him, and it showed that Jade actually listened to Beck and cared about him. But Beck decided not to share it. He didn't want to be reminded of the time him and Jade broke up.

Instead, he spoke about the time he first gave her that screw nut promise ring. He gave it to her after confessing his love for her. They were at Venice beach. They had spent the whole day at the beach, having fun. When the sun started to set, they sat on the hood of his convertible, watching the sun kiss the horizon. He held her tightly in his arms, and whispered "I love you," for the first time. She turned to face him, to give him a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away, he took out a tiny black velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver chain with a screw nut as its pendant. He explained it was a promise ring.

"I promise to love you, and cherish you. I promise to take care of you and to be there for you. I promise to kiss you to calm you down when you're mad. I promise to hug you when you're feeling scared. I promise to be your boyfriend, until we're old enough to get married," Beck recited the same words he told her when he placed the promise ring necklace around her neck.

Jade recalled glancing at the screw nut necklace when the nurse handed her back the belongings, when she was discharged from the hospital. "I thought that was just a joke," she confessed. "Why would you give me a screw nut instead of an actual ring?"

"You made fun of promise rings. You said that you rather have a screw nut. You said it reminded you of me, because I always like working on my car with tools," Beck explained.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "I was really different before… huh?"

No one responded. They didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Let's eat!" Tori exclaimed, trying not to ruin the happiness in the air.

She tossed around the tacos she, Cat, and Robbie made from scratch. They went on sharing more memories, like the time they had Saturday detention.

After hours of spending time together, it was time to say goodbye. Robbie and Tori hugged Jade, together. Then, Cat took the longest time hugging Jade, not wanting to let go. She danced in circles, holding onto Jade tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Jadey," Cat shrieked.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jade replied. "Hey, why do you call me Jadey?" she asked.

"Because I like calling you Jadey," Cat answered, truthfully. "Why?"

"Because my old friends and family sometimes called me Jadey," Jade informed her. "I didn't ask you to call me Jadey?"

Cat shook her head. "No. You hated when I called you Jadey."

Jade wondered why she would hate Cat calling her Jadey, since it was her nickname. She didn't know that she hated it because it reminded her of the life she threw away in order to come to Hollywood Arts and pursue her dream.

"Hey," Beck spoke up to get Jade's attention. He opened his arms and Jade smiled to walk into his arms.

Beck held her snuggly, caressing the back of her head. He didn't want to let her go. He wasn't ready to let her go. "I will always love you," he whispered in her ear.

Jade didn't respond. Instead, she just hugged him tightly in response.

"Can I take you home?" Beck asked, politely.

Jade pulled away from his arms and looked up at him. He had a puppy dog plead on his face. "Sure," she agreed.

"Andre, is it ok if Beck takes me home?" she asked.

Andre nodded. "For sure. Give me a hug first."

Jade hugged Andre. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"No problem," he replied.

* * *

"Here we are," Beck said, pulling up to Jade's driveway.

Jade looked straight ahead, sitting still. "I'm sorry."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you saying sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry about."

Jade sighed. "I can see that you really love me, Beck. I see it in the way you act around me, and in the photos from the slideshow." She paused to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry that I don't love you the way that you love me."

"You don't love me anymore?" Beck asked, feeling his heart beat irregularly.

Jade thought about her answer before responding. "When I woke up in the hospital, and found out that you were my boyfriend, I felt… so lost and confused. I tried. I tried to make it work. I tried to accept this life, but I couldn't. I don't know you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not the same girl you fell in love with, but it just sounds like the girl you fell in love with wasn't me. I was a different person when you met me. I don't ever remember acting like the way you all described me."

"Jade, I mean, Jadelyn… No matter what… I will always love you," he told her.

"How… How are you ok with this? How are you ok with letting me go?"

"Because I love you. I admit, I wasn't on board with letting you go so easily. But I realized that if I truly did love you, then I would let you live the life that you wanted to live, not the life I want you to live or the life that anyone else wants you to live. It's your life. You get to choose what life you want to live." He pecked her cheek, one last time.

* * *

_Jade sat down on a chair, facing the same guy from her last dream. "Tell me something you like," she instructed him._

_"Like or love?" the guy replied._

_"Love," she answered._

_"You." He smirked at her. _

_"Aww," she said, grinning at him. She walked over to him to sit on his lap. She pressed her lips against his, while he wrapped his arms around her._

Jade woke up, suddenly from the alarm clock buzzing. She hit her hand against the buzzer and sat up from her bed. She massaged her temples, trying to recall her dream. This dream didn't feel like a dream again. The same guy was in it, too. She hated how she couldn't recall his face by the time she woke up. She tried to remember, but nothing came to mind.

* * *

"Are you excited to go back to North Ridge?" her mother asked as she entered the kitchen for breakfast.

Jade grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait!" she exclaimed, while taking a seat at the table.

Jade's father entered the kitchen setting his briefcase down. "Jadelyn, about you switching schools…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't seem like it would be smart for you to do so right now," he said.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"The second semester of the school year is half way done, with means there's only two more months till summer. North Ridge won't accept you so late," Mr. West informed her. "I tried talking to them, even bribe, but they wouldn't do it. Damn North Ridge!"

Jade sighed. "So I have to stay at Hollywood Arts?"

Her father groaned, frustrated. "Yes. Until the school year ends. Then after summer, you'll be back at North Ridge, actually learning something."

Jade was bummed out at the news, but a part of her was a bit relieved. Maybe it was because a part of Jade truly didn't want to leave? Maybe the true Jade didn't completely lose herself. Maybe apart of the Jade that Beck, Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie all knew, was still there somewhere, deep inside. It was just a matter of time for Jadelyn to find herself again.

* * *

**Will Jade adjust to Hollywood Arts?**  
**Will she start liking it?**  
**Will she confess her dreams to Beck? **  
**Will she find out those dreams are memories?**  
**Will she be able to recall all her memories before it's too late?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you all like this chapter?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Me

**Driver's Point of View:**

What did I do? What the hell was I thinking? Now I can't reverse what I did. I knew she was there. I was passing by, just like I regularly do. I checked up on her, just like I normally do. When she crossed the street, something came over me. Something forced me to floor my accelerator and hit her. What the hell is wrong with me?

And now… now she has amnesia. She has no memory of the accident. But I do… I have those memories. It replies in my head every second that passes. I can erase the image of her face right before I hit her. I can't erase the etched image of my car clashing against her. Those memories are stuck with me forever…

* * *

Jade's mother dropped Jade off to Hollywood Arts. She took a deep breath before exiting the car.

"Just hang in there sweetie. You've about two and half more months. Then summer will be here and then in the fall you'll be back at North Ridge," her mother told her before Jade got out.

She walked to the only room she could remember, Lane's. She explained everything that happened, and how North Ridge wouldn't accept her. Lane was glad to hear that, but tried not to show it. Jade went on to explain how she felt at that party last night. She mentioned her official break up with Beck. She confessed to feeling a little guilty for being with him, even though she didn't love him. In her mind, he deserved to be with someone who could remember all the memories that he cherished.

"Are you sure about this?" Lane asked.

Jade slowly nodded. "It's better this way. He deserves to have someone who looks at him like she's in love with him, not like someone looking at a stranger."

"Well, you two broke up when you both thought you were moving schools. Don't you think the game plan is different now?"

Jade shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Him and I wouldn't have worked out. I need to find myself again. I know I may sound selfish, but I need to focus on me. Since I'm staying here in Hollywood Arts, I want to rediscover the person I was when I attended here. I want to know the girl who walked around terrorizing people and be referred to as Jade."

* * *

"Jadelyn? What are you doing here? Cleaning out your locker?" Andre asked, as he walked to Jade, who was standing in front of her locker.

Jade smiled at him. "I'm staying."

Andre's mouth dropped. "You're joking…"

Jade shook her head. "North Ridge won't accept me since school is almost over. So… I'm staying."

Andre pulled Jade in for a hug. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "Wait, do you want this, though? I know how much you hate it here."

Jade playfully shoved him. "I did not hate it here!" she protested. "But yeah, I mean… I want to learn whom I was when I moved here. I want to learn about myself again."

Andre laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're staying. Now let's go to class."

* * *

"How you holding up buddy?" Tori asked, concerned.

Beck had a frown on his face the entire day. He rarely spoke up inside and outside of class. He seemed distracted and absent-minded. He consistently ran a hand through his hair.

"Beck," she called out, trying to get his attention.

"Beck!" she shouted, starting to shake him.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"How are you? You seem like a zombie."

"I'm good," he answered.

"You don't seem like you're good," Tori commented. "You can tell me anything."

Beck sighed. "It's just… I wish – I wish that stupid accident didn't happen! If it didn't happen, then she would be here, with me! She and I would still be together! Why? Why did this have to happen to her?"

Tori patted Beck's back to comfort him. "I know. She doesn't deserve to have amnesia."

"It's not fair. I miss her, so much…"

"I know you do, buddy. And breaking up with her, and setting her free, was a good choice, for her and for you. She needs time to herself. She'll come around, I know it!" she reassured him. "And you need time to yourself, too. Try to live your life without her, for now, until she comes back to you."

"What makes you think she'll come back to me?"

Tori shrugged, but smiled. "I've never seen anyone love someone the way that Jade loves you. That kind of love is too strong to forget. She'll remember, one day. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so…"

Tori patted Beck's back one last time, before opening her lunch. When she looked up, while chewing, she spotted Jade sitting with Andre and Cat and few tables down. She nearly choked on her food.

"I thought Jade was going to North Ridge?!" Tori exclaimed.

"She is. Why?" Beck asked.

Tori grabbed Beck's shoulder making him face the direction of Jade's table. Beck's face fell.

"She didn't tell you she was staying?" Tori asked him.

"No. I guess not. Well, it's not like she has an obligation to tell me. I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Beck released a deep sigh, before turning his back.

"You're ok with this?" Tori asked.

"She has to live her life, Tori. If she wants me in it, then I'll be happy to be apart of it. If not, then that's ok, too. It's her life. She gets to decide," Beck explained to Tori.

* * *

"Hey Cat, do you know if I gave a dog to some guy?" Jade asked, referring to her dream that she had the other day.

Cat cocked her head to the side, confused. "No. Why?"

Jade just smiled to pretend it wasn't anything important. "No reason!"

Cat giggled. "Ok. Well, do you want to watch the play with me tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be in it," Andre spoke up.

"Umm, sure. What's it about?" Jade asked.

Andre explained it was about a girl, played by Tori, who is obsessed with fruit so her friends, Robbie and Andre, try to help her by putting her in rehab. Jade thought it was the strangest plot, but she had to get used to the strangeness in Hollywood Arts.

* * *

"Let's sit here. Right in the middle!" Cat shrieked, as she pulled Jade to their seats. "I'm gonna go use the little girls room. I'll be back. You'll be fine, right?"

Jade nodded. "Don't worry about me."

"Kay. Kay!"

Cat skipped off to the bathroom, leaving Jade by herself. She looked over the description of the play and the characters.

"Jadelyn?" a man spoke up.

Jade looked up to see whom it was. It was Beck, dressed in a plaid red shirt, jeans, and a blazer.

"Hey," she greeted him, with a polite smile.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked.

Jade giggled and gestured at the stage.

"Right! Sorry." Beck felt like an idiot for asking. Of course she was here for the play. Why else would she be here? "So you're staying at Hollywood Arts?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. North Ridge won't accept me since it's so late into the school year. I'm gonna go there in the fall," she explained.

"Oh. Are you ok with that?" Beck asked.

Jade shrugged. "It's ok. I kind of want to stay, now, to be honest. I think I didn't give this life a good try. I just didn't want to accept anything about this life. But I'm gonna give it another try and I'm sure I'll make it count," Jade told him.

Beck smiled down at her. "Good for you," he commented. "Well, I better go find a seat."

Jade looked around. The seats were already filling up, leaving the seat on either side of her empty. Well, the seat to her left was taken by Cat, but the seat on her right was empty.

"Do you want to sit here?" Jade asked, pointing at the seat next to her.

"Umm. Sure. If you don't mind," Beck replied.

Jade chuckled and smiled up at him. "I don't mind Beck. Just because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Right. Friends," he agreed. He took his seat next to Jade.

Just then, Cat came skipping into the row. "Hey Beck!" she greeted him.

"Hey Cat," he greeted back.

"You're gonna sit with us?" Cat asked, like a little girl.

"It appears so," Beck replied.

"Yay!" Cat shrieked. "Let's go to Nozu after!"

Before Jade or Beck could respond, the lights dimmed the curtain opened, indicating the play was going to start. Jade was in awe with the acting. It seemed amazing to witness a student production. She wasn't that impressed with Tori's acting, but she thought Andre did an impeccable job.

While Jade kept her eyes on the stage, Beck kept his eyes on Jade. It was hard to peel his eyes away from her. She still looked stunning to him. It took everything inside of him to restrain him from putting his arms around her, touching her legs, or anything like that. It was like second nature for him to feel Jade. He had to fight off the urge.

There was a moment when Jade moved her arm and accidently brushed her hand against Beck's. In that one touch, she felt something. Beck wanted to grab her hand and hold, lacing his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and he looked back at her, with their eyes locked and lost for a moment. Unfortunately, Cat interrupted their moment by hitting Jade while laughing really hard at Tori falling down on stage. Their moment was gone.

* * *

After the show, Beck, Cat, and Jade waited for Andre, Robbie, and Tori to get ready to leave. Beck drove Tori and Robbie, while Andre drove Cat and Jade. When they were figuring out who would ride with who, Beck prayed that Jade would ride with him, so that he could have her in his passenger seat just like old times. But of course, she chose to ride with Andre. It seemed like she always picked Andre to do things with now. Beck decided not to think anything of it. Andre was his best friend, and Beck liked to believe that Andre would never cross him like that.

At Nozu, they sat at a big booth. On one side sat the girls, with Jade sitting at the end and Cat in the middle. The guys sat on the other side, with Robbie to the wall, Beck in the middle, and Andre across Jade.

The dinner started like it normally did. They ordered their food and drinks. While waiting for their orders they talked about the play. It was weird for the gang not to hear Jade's negative comments. Just like before, Beck had his eyes locked on Jade. Tori had to kick Beck in the shin a few times, indicating that he was being way too obvious.

Beck noticed how Jade always seemed to smile when she looked or talked to Andre and the same smile mirrored on Andre when he looked or talked to Jade.

"I'm so happy you're staying!" Cat shrieked, hugging Jade again. Cat tried to take advantage of hugging Jade, since she rarely got to hug Jade without being pushed or yelled at.

"We're all happy you're staying," Andre spoke up for the rest of the gang.

"Thanks guys," Jade told them. "Do you guys mind coming down to the station to answer some questions for the investigator? I was no help, since I can't remember anything."

The gang all agreed to go tomorrow, after school. After dinner, Andre dropped Jade and Cat off. Cat was the first one to go, since she was sleeping in the back seat. When they pulled up to Jade's house, Jade decided to ask Andre for his insight.

"Hey Andre," she started.

"What's up?"

"Do you think… I mean… Do you think I should give Beck a try again?"

"It's totally up to you," Andre replied. For some reason, Andre didn't want Jade to try again. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would give him a try. "Do you want to give him a try?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. I keep saying that I need to find out who I was, but judging from all the pictures and stories, it sounds like a part of who I was back then was a part of Beck, too. I know, it doesn't make sense. But it just seems like I was who I was before, partly because of him and who I was when I was with him."

"So you're gonna give Beck a try?"

Jade sighed. "See, the thing is Andre… I had another dream of the guy that I told you about earlier. This guy… he seems like he really loves me… and in the dream, it seemed like I really loved him back. I looked really happy. Every time I wake up, I can't remember how the guy looks like. I want to give Beck a try, but I also want to figure out who this mystery dream guy is. Maybe it's someone I've met before, or maybe it's someone I'm going to meet…"

"So, what then?" Andre asked, confused.

"I'm going to give Beck a try," she answered. "But I'm also going to try to figure who this mystery dream guy is."

* * *

**Will Jade figure out the guy is Beck?**

**Will Jade give Beck her 100% **  
**or focus her attention on finding out the mystery dream guy?**  
**Will Andre speak up about his feelings?**  
**Who is the mystery driver?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**How did you dolls like this chapter?**  
**Did you guys like the driver's point of view in the beginning?**

**Do you dolls know who it is?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	7. Come Back to Me

After school, Jade's father drove Jade and her friends to station to be interrogated. Despite Jade's father's dislike of Jade's friends at Hollywood Arts, he was extremely relieved that they revealed more information for the detective to use. They described the white sedan, but couldn't recall the license plate. They determined it was a guy driving, but couldn't etch a justified picture of him.

Afterward, Jade's father dropped the kids off at Tori's house, while he took Jade home. She was in need for a nap.

* * *

_Jade giggled, while being tickled._

_"Stop!" she tried to say, but her giggles over took her._

_"Not until you say please," the man, tickling her, replied._

_Jade giggled, squirming in the man's hands. "Ok! Ok! Please! Please stop!" she shouted in between her laughs._

_Finally the man stopped tickling her. He grabbed Jade and wrapped his arms around her, with her back against his chest. He put his mouth to her ear._

_"I will love you forever, Jade West," the man whispered._

* * *

"Jadelyn!" her father shouted from outside her room, waking Jade up from her nap.

"Yeah?"

"A boy is here to see you," he called out.

"Boy? Who's here?" Jade asked herself. "I'll be there in a few!" she shouted back.

Jade got off her bed, trying to recall her dream. It was another dream of this mystery man. She had to figure out who this guy was. In the mean time, she brushed her hair quickly before seeing who was downstairs.

* * *

"Eric!" Jade exclaimed as she ran from the stairs to hug Eric, her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me take you out," Eric offered. "You're dad's ok with it. He even offered to pay."

Jade looked to her dad, with an arched eyebrow.

Her dad smiled modestly and shrugged. "The boy didn't want to take my money."

"It's not necessary, sir," Eric replied.

Mr. West chuckled. "I always liked your Eric. I'm so glad you two are hanging out again. You're so much better than those Hollywood Arts hooligans!"

"Dad!" Jade scolded. "They're my friends, too!"

Mr. West scoffed. "You two have fun," he said, before leaving the room.

That was the first time Jade spoke up for her friends at Hollywood Arts. She actually defended them against her dad. Maybe she was starting to care about these people? Maybe she was beginning to look at them like her friends now?

* * *

Eric took Jade to a burger place that served medium well patties, just the way Jade liked it. As much as Jade loved spending time with Eric, it seemed rather awkward, for some reason. He kept fidgeting with his hands and looked down most of the time. He seemed rather distracted or preoccupied, which was strange, considering he's the one who invited her out tonight.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked him.

"Me? Yeah. I'm alright," Eric said, coolly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Do you remember anything from the accident?" Eric asked, trying to sound casual.

Jade shook her head. "I wish I did. Then I would find out who that person is and have him look me in the eye to apologize."

"What if it was someone you knew?" Eric asked.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't imagine knowing someone capable of hitting me and running away afterward. If it was an accident, then he should have said something."

"What if he was scared?"

"Scared of what?" Jade asked, but Eric just shrugged. "All I know is if he knew me and if he cared about me at all, he would speak up and say something." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "I'm just glad it's not someone I know. Cause I sure as hell wouldn't be able to look at that person in the same way, especially since he ran away."

* * *

Andre was determined to ask Jade out on a date before she asked Beck. He felt like his newfound connection with Jade had to grow and he owed it to himself and his old feelings to explore this new found relationship they had.

"Hey Jadelyn," Andre greeted her as she walked down the steps in the hallway.

"Hey Andre. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Listen, do you want to work on some music with me?" Andre asked. He figured he should go back to when he first developed feelings for Jade, which was while creating music together.

"I don't know," she said, with doubt. "I don't remember much."

"C'mon. Let's do it. You should try to discover yourself in music again," Andre pointed out.

"Ok. Fine. I hope I don't make myself look like an idiot."

* * *

After school, Andre escorted Jade to the music room. He set up the keyboard and microphones to record their music. Jade was nervous at first. This was her first time giving music a try, aside from class. Andre encouraged her to play the piano, despite her protests. She placed her hands on the piano, and started playing a song she remembered as a child. It was Pachelbel Cannon in D. She played in beautifully and Andre found himself in awe with her.

"See? It wasn't so bad was it?" Andre asked, when they packed things up.

Jade giggled. "I guess not," she agreed.

"I ordered us some pizza. The deliveryman should be here any second," he informed her.

"Ok." Jade walked to the keyboard and glided her fingers over the keys.

Andre's phone buzzed. "That must be the pizza. I'll be back." He exited the room leaving Jade to herself.

The recording equipment was packed and so were microphones, but Jade decided to sit on the piano bench. She felt the urge to play a tune in her head.

When Andre returned to the music room, he heard an angelic melody played on the piano. He entered the room, finding Jade playing the piano elegantly. It took Andre a minute to realize that he'd heard this song before. It was the song she'd been working on prior to the accident. Andre let Jade finish before he ran to her.

"Oh my God! Jadelyn!" Andre exclaimed, running to her.

"What?" Jade asked.

"That song. You remembered that song!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, confused.

"The song you were playing just now… that was the song you were working on before the accident. You remembered!"

"Huh? No. I was just playing a melody in my head," Jade argued.

"Jadelyn! You remembered! That melody is in your head because you remembered!"

Jade smiled at the thought of her actually remembering something. "You think?"

Andre nodded excitedly. "Yeah, girl. I think you're slowly getting your memory back!"

"Oh my gosh!" Jade threw her arms up and open to give Andre a hug. They danced around all cheerful. This was the first thing Jade remembered during the time period that her brain blocked off. It was truly a miracle.

* * *

"Guess what you guys?!" Jade chimed in as she joined the gang at the lunch table the next day.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I remembered something! I remembered a melody!" Jade exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

Jade nodded enthusiastically.

"For sure. This girl right here recalled her first memory," Andre said. "Happened last night."

"Last night?" Cat asked.

Andre and Jade nodded together.

"Oooo! Like a date?" Cat asked, in a teasing way.

Jade flashed a shade of rose on her cheeks and looked down in her lap, while Andre just laughed nervously.

"You two went on a date?" Beck finally spoke up.

"Umm. Well…" Jade started.

"We… ugh… well, we ugh… you know," Andre babbled.

Just in time, the bell rang and everyone got up. Jade and Andre were the first ones to leave, hurrying back to the building to save themselves from further embarrassment. Cat and Robbie followed after them, leaving Beck with Tori. Tori slowly got up from her seat, quietly observing Beck. Beck stared aimlessly in front of him. The bell didn't even stir him to get up.

"Beck?" Tori called out, bringing him to attention.

"Yeah?" he responded, absent-mindedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Of course I am," he lied, flashing a forced smile.

"You're hurting aren't you?" Tori asked him, hoping to get the truth.

Beck let out a big sigh. "It's ok. I love her. If we're meant to be together, then our love will find its way again."

"How are you so strong about this?" Tori asked, concerned about him.

"Because I believe in the love Jade and I share. I believe that there are no bounds to our love and our connection. One day we'll be together again. It may not be now, or in the next year, but it doesn't matter, cause I believe our love is too strong to die," Beck explained.

* * *

Beck walked down the hallway, heading to his class. He took his time since he was already a few minutes late. He saw Jade standing in front of her locker. It appeared as though she had trouble opening her locker.

"Seriously?!" Jade shouted, frustrated with her locker, pulling at the lock.

Beck walked up to her. "You need some help?"

Jade turned to see Beck. "Be my guest," she said, gesturing at her locker.

Beck twisted the lock and gave it a little jiggle before he finally unlocked it. "Wa – la!" Beck said, like he was some magician.

"Thanks!" Jade exclaimed. "Man, I've been having trouble with the lock almost everyday!" she complained.

Beck chuckled. "Yeah, you used to always have trouble with it before," Beck informed her.

Jade pulled out the book she needed from her locker. "Well, I better get going," Jade said, as she closed her locker. "Thanks again," she said, before turning around to leave.

Jade slowly walked away, and Beck noticed her stopping in her tracks. She slowly turned to face him. "Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Beck flashed a grin. "Yeah. Tonight at Taco Hut? I'll pick you up."

"Ok. See you tonight," she replied, giving him a wink before turning around.

* * *

"These tacos are delicious!" Jade exclaimed, as she took another bite of her taco.

Beck giggled watching her. "Yeah. We used to come here all the time because you loved their hard shell tacos."

"Yeah. They're really good!"

"So you excited that you remembered a melody?" Beck asked, curiously.

Jade nodded enthusiastically. "You have no idea!"

Beck chuckled, liking the smile on Jade's face. She wore it so well. "Well, maybe you'll recall all your other memories soon."

"I wish," Jade replied. "I keep having this dream of this guy –" Jade stopped suddenly aware that she shouldn't be talking about this with Beck. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Beck cleared his throat. "No. Don't be sorry. Talk about it," he encouraged.

"No. It's embarrassing. It seems like this guy exists, but I'm not sure if I've met him or not," she explained, with a hint of pink in cheeks.

Beck grew curious about this guy. "How did he look like?"

"I keep trying to remember, but when I wake up his image just erases some how."

Beck frowned at the thought of Jade chasing after another guy who may or may not exist. It hurt a lot considering the fact that he was right in front of her with open arms.

* * *

**Driver's Point of View:**

I have to tell her. She deserves to know. She doesn't deserve to be lied to, especially from me, of all people. She has a right to know who nearly killed her. She needs to know it was me. I was the one who drove into her. I was the one who took her memories away. I have to tell her. I will tell her.

* * *

"Ok. Ok. But I do think Jadelyn deserves to know the truth about her family and what happened. It's a big part of who she is. That's probably why she can't seem to find herself again… Ok, I get it. Ok, Mr. and Mrs. West. Goodbye."

Lane hung up the phone from his phone call with Jade's parents. When he turned around, he found Jade standing there.

"Hi Jadelyn! Ready to start our session?" Lane asked, hoping she didn't hear the conversation he just had.

"What happened?"

"What happened with what?" Lane asked, pretending not to know what she was referring to.

"What happened between my family and I? What's the truth?"

"Oh. You heard that, huh?" Lane asked, and Jade nodded. "Well, that's something you should discuss with your parents, when it's the appropriate time."

Jade shook her head. "No Lane! You said it yourself, I deserve to know. Tell me. Please? I need to know. Is it bad?"

Lane sighed. It really wasn't his place to tell her this, but she did deserve to know. She had every right to know. Lane explained what happened after she got accepted to Hollywood Arts. Jade firmly told her parents that she was changing schools to pursue her dreams. Her father was furious. There were arguments that last days. Inevitably, Jade attended HA without her parent's consent. When they found out, Mr. West turned his back on Jade. He stopped speaking to her. If it wasn't for Mrs. West kind heart, Jade would have out on the streets. Filled with anger from her family troubles, Jade changed. She referred to herself as Jade, and built walls to prevent anyone from tearing it down. She didn't want to be vulnerable, especially after enduring so many family fights. Rebelling more, she pierced her eyebrow and nose and got inked her arm. Jade transformed to a different person. Mr. West couldn't even look at her.

After learning all of this information, Jade felt like she'd been lied to. She was beginning to understand why she changed. It made sense, now, as to why she had changed from being the sweet Jadelyn West. Now she understood why the girl the gang described didn't sound anything like her.

* * *

"I heard you went out with Jade last night," Andre said, as he walked up to Beck.

"Ugh. Yeah. Why?" Beck asked.

"Are you two trying to get back together?" Andre asked curiously.

Beck shrugged. "We just went out on one date. Just like you two," he pointed out.

"So you gonna get back together with her?" Andre asked.

"Dude, what's with the questions?" Beck asked him, suspiciously.

"I'm just curious that's all," Andre answered innocently.

"Dude, you're my best friend right?"

"For sure," Andre replied.

"If you're my best friend, then you'd tell me the truth. Do you want to be with Jade?"

Andre let out a sigh. He figured it had to come out sooner or later. "Yes."

Something got a hold of Beck – a feeling he'd never felt before unless he was in a stage fight scene. His hands balled up to fists. He rose his right fist and punched Andre's face. Taking Andre by surprise, he fell to the ground.

"What the hell man?" Andre shouted, touching the area Beck punched.

"I'm sorry man, I just –"

Beck was interrupted as his back was thrown into the lockers by Andre's hands.

"What the hell?!" Beck exclaimed. "What is your problem?"

"You and Jade are over. So what if I like her? She likes me back!" Andre shouted.

Beck shoved Andre into the lockers on the other side of the hall. People were beginning to crowd around them to watch. Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Jade managed to push through the crowd to see what was happening. Jade saw Beck and Andre pushing against each other. She was so confused on what was going on.

"You don't even like Jade for who she truly is! You only like this new side of her!" Beck yelled.

"I was in love with Jade since she helped me with my song several months ago!" Andre informed Beck.

Beck took another swing at Andre's jaw. "You liked my girlfriend?!"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore!"

Jade ran in between them, holding them out with her arms. "Stop!" she screamed. "Why are you two arguing about this? I barely know who I am and you two are fighting about who should be with me?!" Jade's eyes started to fill with tears. "I thought you two cared about me, but all you guys care about is who my boyfriend is!"

Jade ran out, letting her tears fall. This was just unbelievable. She already struggled in life, trying to adjust to all of this. She didn't need two boys fighting over her. When she entered her parking lot, it was just her luck to be welcomed with a downpour of rain and the rumbling sound of thunder.

Shockingly, she found a familiar blonde hair blue eyed guy, standing before her covered in rain.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"I have to tell you something!" he shouted over the loud rain and thunder.

"What is it?" she asked.

Eric stalled, not knowing how to phrase what he was about to say. He stood there staring at her for several minutes.

"What is it?!" Jade demanded.

"I was the driver," Eric finally spoke up.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jade asked, confused.

Eric walked closer to her, and grabbed her hands. He looked up into her eyes, looking remorse. "I was the one who hit you and ran off. Since we broke up and lost touch, I kept my tabs on you, just to ensure that you were ok. That day was just a typical check-up. I don't know what I was thinking. I was still angry at you for leaving me at North Ridge to pursue your dreams. You left me behind! Next thing I know I floored my gas and hit you. You flew from the hood and the next minute I was speeding away. I'm sorry Jadelyn. It was an accident."

Jade pulled her hands away from Eric's. "What the hell? Something's wrong with you! You've been stalking me and you almost killed me! Get the hell away from me!"

* * *

"We have to go after her. It's pouring out there and she has no idea where she's going!" Beck told the gang.

The gang ran out, looking for Jade, and found Eric still standing in place.

"Isn't that Jade's ex-boyfriend?" Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Cat answered.

The gang walked up to Eric to talk to him.

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked him.

Eric shrugged. "She ran off."

"Where?" Beck asked.

"I don't know," Eric answered. "She just ran away."

Without saying anything Beck ran off to look for Jade. The gang followed after him. After watching them all go, Eric jumped into his car to go somewhere.

* * *

Jade ran away from Eric, Hollywood Arts, and everyone there. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. She had to get away from what she thought she knew. She just continued to run the streets like she committed a robbery. No one was in her way since everyone stayed indoors to shield from the heavy rain.

She thought she knew her family, but they've been lying to her. They should have told her the truth. Why would they hide what really happened? It's no wonder why Jade didn't feel like herself.

Eric was another problem. She dated this guy. He was another person she thought she knew. He became a stalker. He almost killed her. She clearly didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

Andre and Beck was something she didn't even want to think about. Didn't they care about her at all? Didn't they care that she didn't know who she was? She was in no position to start a relationship with anyone. How could she give herself to someone without knowing who she was giving? Sure, she could give them her time and attention, but she couldn't give them her heart, cause her heart was filled of who she was as a person.

Slowing in her tracks, Jade stopped in the middle of the road. Just like there were no pedestrians on the sidewalks, there were no cars on the road. There were few, but not enough to endanger Jade standing in the middles.

She stood in place, holding her arms out, and tilting her head back to the sky. Fat rain drops weighed heavy on her face, with tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you happy world? Is this what I deserve for following my dreams? Is this what I get for turning my back on my family and friends? Was I really a bad person? Is this my punishment? I have to get stripped of my memories? Even though they were bad memories, I wish I had them, just so I could keep the good ones, too. Why world? Why did I have to suffer? Is it cause I made everyone else suffer?"

Jade cried out, shouting at the sky, like the sky was to blame. She knew it was ridiculous but at this point she didn't care. She was mad at the world – mad at the people she knew and mad at herself.

"There she is!" Beck shouted, pointing at Jade standing in the middle of the street. He ran closer, trying to get to her.

Down the road, car lights shone onto Jade's body. Jade's head still tilted back with her eyes close. She had no idea a car was coming toward her. The car made no effort in honking, as he came closer to Jade. Beck sped up, trying to get to Jade before the car. He ran as fast as he could, but…

But it wasn't fast enough. The car hit Jade, flying her 20 feet. The car drifted to stop and out came the blonde haired boy.

When Beck reached Jade, he cradled her into his arms. She was unconscious and covered in blood on her arms, legs, ribs, and head. Beck checked her pulse, and barely heard a heart beat.

"NO! Jade!" Beck shouted, as if his voice could bring her back.

He held her closely to him. "Baby, please. Please, baby. Come back to me. Please baby! Don't leave me!" Beck cried out, letting out his tears and holding her tightly.

The gang finally caught up, and surrounded Beck and Jade, along with Eric.

"Did I kill her?!" Eric asked in terror.

"I just called 911. They'll be here in a few minutes," Tori informed Beck.

"Is Jadey ok?" Cat asked, starting to sob.

"Please, baby. Wake up. Wake up, Jade. Please?" Beck begged, caressing her face.

Andre put his hands to his face, not able to withstand seeing Jade unconscious. He couldn't hold in the tears. He fell to his knees, and cried into his hands.

Cat whimpered and sobbed loudly. Tori and Robbie gave Cat a group hug to calm her.

"Jade, please… please don't leave me. You have to live, ok? You're strong! I know it! Keep your heart beating, babe. Please? Don't you dare give up on me. You're stronger than that. I love you, Jade. Don't leave me. Don't leave us – your friends, your family. Please Jade?" Beck begged an unconscious Jade. He stroked her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. His tears mixed with the rain, wetting her face.

* * *

"How is she?" Beck demanded as soon as Mr. and Mrs. West left the doctor's office to meet Jade's friends in the waiting room.

"She has another mild concussions. Her legs and arms are casted with a few broken ribs. It's hard to say about her memory or brain damage, since she hasn't woken up yet," Mrs. West explained.

"Can I see her?" Beck asked, politely.

Mrs. West approved, and Beck went into Jade's hospital room. Again, Beck had to see his beloved laying on a hospital bed with monitors around her, indicating whether she was alive or dead. It was a scary moment, and difficult to approach her. It broke his heart seeing her in this condition. His eyes quickly filled with tears. He stood next to her bed, and rested one hand over hers, while the other brushed her hair away to reveal her beautiful face. He gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry you've been through a lot. Please… please don't leave. You have so much to live for. You've barely begun your life. Please Jade… come back. I know that our love is strong enough to bring you back to me. I believe in our love."

Beck leaned toward her and gently kissed her forehead. When he pulled away he heard the beeping sound pick up. He looked to Jade, and saw her slowly open her eyes. She stared at him for a moment, while her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Beck? What happened?" Jade spoke up.

Beck smiled, finally seeing his love awake. "You got hit and you – wait – you called me Beck."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course I would call you Beck. That is your name and you are my boyfriend."

Beck grinned when he heard her call him her boyfriend. He immediately threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," Jade replied, not understanding why Beck was acting weird.

He explained everything that happened, from the first car accident, through the amnesia, and then to the last car accident. He informed her that her father put Eric into rehab to fix his problems. He explained how it's been hell for the both of them, but for her mainly.

* * *

Months passed and summer was coming to an end. Jade worked it out with her parents to stay at Hollywood Arts. They've tried their hardest to improve their relationship, which was a day by day process. As for her old friends, she kept in touch, making sure to see them at least once a month. She visited Eric at least once a month, to ensure that he was getting the help he needed. He may have tried to kill her, but she still cared about him.

Jade became more compassionate towards the gang, especially to Cat and Andre. She allowed Cat to hug her at least three times a week, which thrilled Cat whenever she did it. Jade had a deep conversation with Andre. She acknowledged that he loved her and that he care about her, but no matter what her heart was already taken. She apologized for not being able to return the feelings, but she assured him that she cared about him more than he knew. She loved him, but as a friend and they were better off being friends.

As for Beck, things returned to the way they were before the first car accident. Only this time, Beck tried to spend every single moment with Jade. Initially he was over protective, but him and Jade worked something out to give them both some breathing room.

"So how did you handle my amnesia and me forgetting who you were?" Jade asked him curiously as she rested her head on his chest in bed.

"I just believed in our love. I believed that our love was strong enough to let you come back to me," Beck confessed.

"You're so corny," she teased.

Beck chuckled. "Hey, you came back to me, didn't you?" he pointed out.

Jade tilted her head back to meet his gaze. "No matter how lost I am, I will _always_ come back to you." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, knowing that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**What did you dolls think of the ending?**

**Please let me know.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

**So this is the last of it! **

**This is the last Bade Fan Fiction I will ever write.**

**Don't worry, I'm not disappearing from the writing world.**

**I'm going to move on to other shows.**

**The next fanfiction with be "Eclare" (Eli and Clare) from Degrassi.**

**Hope you dolls all stay tuned, follow me in my writing journey, and keep in touch! **


End file.
